Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: Every Hokage has a secret Keeper, someone that has all of Konoha's secrets sealed inside of them. After the Kyubi, Iruka finds himself burdened with a job that was never meant to be his. (Universe Alterations, Kakashi/Iruka, Asuma/Kurenai, Ibiki/Anko, Genma/Ebisu, Aoba/Gai) EDIT*Glitch fixed
1. Chapter 1

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter One: Short Change Hero

XXX

"What's this one?"

Iruka looked up at the seal his father was holding up. He bit his bottom lip thinking. It was the weekend so he didn't have to be at the academy, which he was thankful for. At least at home he got to learn cool things. He smiled before looking back at the seal on the scroll his father was holding. "Summoning?"

"Good job, can you tell what I'm summoning?" Ikkaku grinned down at his son, putting the scroll on the table so Iruka could get a better look. Iruka shuffled so he could get a better look but didn't touch the seal. His brow furrowed.

"Metal ... weapons?" Iruka looked up at his father to check his answer. He smiled when Ikkaku nodded in approval. "What kind of weapon? Can I try?" He asked eagerly.

Ikkaku looked at his son and the long scar across his nose before sighing. "No, you're still a little young Iruka but recognizing them is just as important. It's going to make things a lot easier later when you're old enough to use them."

"But I'm in the top of my class for weapons training! Well ... what they let us do so far. And it's not my fault that Hayate's kunai caused mine to ricochet and hit Megu-sensei." Iruka pouted. "And they still made me apologize."

"I think your father is thinking about how you got your scar, son." Kohari stepped into the room with a smirk. She gently ruffled Iruka's hair. "The last time he let you summon a weapon? I don't know if you remember it?"

Iruka put a hand up to his face feeling the scar across the bridge of his now and going from cheek to cheek. It had been when he had got accepted in the academy, he had begged his father to let him try a seal or to make a barrier. Eventually they settled on summoning a weapon. It had been a long blade sword instead of the expected kunai, the scroll had been mislabeled. His dad's face had been shocked when it popped out. Iruka had been too close and ended up getting cut pretty deeply. Kohari had not approved of Iruka's usage of weapon symmons and had come home rather angry at Ikkaku. Iruka flushed embarrassed and pouted at his mom.

"I was six, I'm eight now. I can do it. It's not my fault someone mislabeled it." Iruka looked at the seal on the table. Ikkaku smiled at Kohari and she sighed. It was a soft spot for them. Wanting to push all their knowledge into their son since both of them were from Uzushiogakure. Ikkaku was an elite when it came to seals and barriers, he had come to Konoha a few years before Kohari to learn more from Mito Uzumaki before she died. Now he helped the village with their barriers and making quality seals and tags for their shinobi. Kohari had come with the others after the destruction of the village. First as a guard for the young Kushina but now she was part of Konoha and one of their ANBU. She had a bloodline limit and was a good asset for the village to have. Iruka had been disappointed when he didn't get his mother's ability. At least it hadn't been activated yet but he still hoped, so he decided to pursue his father's career path. He still hoped that one day he could at least mimic some of his mother's techniques.

"How about a barrier instead?" Kohari smiled and Iruka grinned wide. "Your father tells me you've been getting better."

"I have!" Iruka jumped up from the table and ran to his room to grab his supplies, he liked working on his own material. A trait his father said was from his mother, she didn't argue it. Iruka dumped his paper and ink on the table when he came back. "The last one I made dad had to use his own chakra to break it!" He had been proud of himself. He didn't see his parents share amused, yet proud expressions behind him as he set it up.

"Alright." Iruka inscribed his tags for the barrier he had been practicing. He still didn't have as good control of his chakra as he wanted. And found that it was hard to make them unbreakable like his father's. He placed the tags around the table before sitting and concentrating. It took a moment before suddenly there was a visible barrier around the table.

"Oh wow Iruka! You've gotten better at making it big!" Ikkaku ruffled his son's hair before walking around it. "Nice and solid, looks thick too. How do you feel?"

Iruka thought about it. "I thought about putting more chakra in it so that it would be tougher."

"Very good." Kohari watched them from the doorway.

"Yes good but that's not the only thing a good barrier needs." Ikkaku pressed against it with his hand and smiled, it was a good barrier ... for a beginner. He looked at his son who was watching his inspection closely. "Do you remember what we talked about last time?"

"You said to put feeling into it?" Iruka frowned, unsure.

"Yes son." Ikkaku nodded. "When you make a barrier you need to explain to it what you want it to protect or capture. What its purpose is. You can turn your barrier into an ally. You're already feeding it your chakra, make it more a part of you and how you feel."

"Won't that take a long time?" Iruka asked.

Ikkaku grinned but shook his head. "It takes practice. There are barriers made with no feeling at all and they can do their job, they can be perfectly good barriers. But if you want the best, you need to communicate to your creation, make it the best."

Kohari watched her son think about it, she loved his expressive face. She hoped he never lost it. She raised an eyebrow at her husband who winked at her.

"Think of it like when I use my kekkei genkai." Kohari smiled when her son quickly turned to her, she knew he had been upset that the ability hadn't awakened in him. "I find that my water and fire both work better when I share my emotions whether they're happy or sad."

"Ohhh." Iruka's eyes shined with understanding. "I think I get it. If I don't really care ... then why would the barrier care?"

"Exactly!" Ikkaku pulled out a kunai and stabbed the barrier causing it to crack before bursting. Iruka sighed dejectedly at how easy it had been. "You weren't really wanting to keep me from my paperwork, try again!"

"You should try and lock him in there with it." Kohari teased and Iruka laughed. Ikkaku let out a strangled whine. "I'll start dinner while you keep practicing."

"Okay!"

XXX

Kakashi sighed from his spot under the tree. Obito, as always, was late. He looked over at Rin who was humming while making a daisy-chain. Minato was talking to another jonin a little ways away from them. Kakashi tried to remember the man's name. He was rather plain looking, had a mustache, dark skin and a high long pony-tail. He was pretty sure the man had been at his father's funeral but Kakashi had never worked with him. He was curious what he was talking to Minato about.

Did they have a mission?

Both men let out a laugh and Kakashi sighed, apparently not. He wondered if they had a big mission coming soon. It had seemed like the attacks from Iwa were calming down but Kakashi knew it was the quiet before the storm. He looked over at Rin, "Rin do you want to spar while we wait for Obito?"

She looked at him surprised before smiling. "Let me make one more, then I'll have one for everyone."

Kakashi got up and walked over to watch what she was doing. Her small hands linking the flowers together. He huffed sitting next to her and picking up one of the ones she already made before putting it on his head. She giggled. "Is this wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"That's exactly what I was going for, it looks good on you." Rin finished the one she was working on with a slight blush. She put it on her head before standing up. Kakashi noted she had three extras as he got up to follow her over to Minato and the other man.

"Minato-sensei! Ikkaku-san! I made these for you." Rin grinned walking over to them, Kakashi noted Rin knew the other jonin. Kakashi looked over Ikkaku, noting the two large scrolls on his back and packed pockets. The man was obviously prepared for something.

"Oh Rin, these are beautiful." Ikkaku immediately put the flowers on his head with a laugh, Kakashi watched Minato followed suit. "Thank you."

"Sensei, can we start now?" Kakashi crosses his arms, if they weren't going to train as a team then he could go to another training field on his own.

"We're waiting and then today I'm going to have Ikkaku-san teach your class." Minato motioned at the man next to him. "Have you met?"

"It's been awhile." Ikkaku nodded and there was something in his eyes, and a twitch in his smile. Obviously this man had worked with his father, Kakashi nodded back. Ikkaku's face was so expressive, it was a little unsettling, but Kakashi could tell the man held no ill will toward his father. If anything there was sympathy and a tinge of ... regret?

Kakashi felt a little dizzy from the interaction, how could this man be a ninja?

"I'm here!" Obito came running down the bridge wheezing, "I'm sorry I had to help this little girl catch her cat and it took forever."

"Hn." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Glad you made it." Rin laughed putting a flower crown on his head and Obito looked around confused. Minato's shoulders were shaking but he didn't make a sound. Obviously trying to hold his laugh in.

"Is this everyone then?" Ikkaku clapped his hands. "My name is Umino Ikkaku and I'm going to teach you guys about setting traps."

"Traps?" Obito grinned. Kakashi scoffed but refrained from rolling his eyes. He quickly caught the pack that that Umino threw at him before handing a pack to Rin and Obito. Obito opened the bag curiously. Each pack was full of small balls of paint.

"I should phrase that differently." Ikkaku gave them a mischievous grin and Minato gave them a two finger salute and vanished. "I have placed traps through those woods over there, you have an hour to hit your sensei with one of those paint balls without getting caught in one of my traps. You're limited to just this training area so don't go out farther."

"Ohhh it's on!" Obito whooped already grabbing a paint ball to throw.

"See you in an hour! Go!" Ikkaku grinned as the three ninja's vanished.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, this was going to be too easy.

It was an hour later and Kakashi sat on the grass panting, blue paint from one of the traps splattered on his leg. Obito was covered head to toe in the paint laying face first in the grass and letting out small whines and irritated huffs. Rin was trying the wipe the paint that covered half of her body off with a towel, it didn't seem to be working. Minato was showing Ikkaku the one spot of paint on his robe that Kakashi had managed to hit him with once. Apparently, neither of his teammates had been able to do it. Kakashi had to admit he had set off a trap when he had thrown the ball at Minato which was how he got the paint on his leg.

Ikkaku hadn't taken it easy on them, Kakashi found himself begrudgingly reanalyzing the man. What was he doing here at the village instead of out on the battlefield? Kakashi wondered if he was injured. Ikkaku caught him staring and winked with a grin, Kakashi sighed.

"Good job Kakashi." Ikkaku took their paint packs back. "You certainly live up to your reputation." Kakashi let himself smirk as Obito made a frustrated noise. Ikkaku laughed. "Don't worry guys, one day you'll be as good as my son ... and he's eight."

"Iruka-kun told me you set up traps at home, I'm not surprised." Rin sighed with a smile on her face. "I feel bad for him."

"He loves it." Ikkaku grinned. "Alright well now that you've had a demonstration; I think it's time we talk more about -" He stopped and both Ikkaku and Minato looked up at a bird flying about them. Kakashi tensed ready for action. "I'm sorry looks like we'll have to postpone this for another time. It was nice meeting you guys!" Ikkaku nodded at Minato before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Sensei?" Rin asked nervously as the three of them quickly got to their feet.

"I've been summoned, you too Kakashi." Minato wiped his hands before looking at Rin and Obito. "Both of you go home and prepare your gear, we'll probably be heading out."

Kakashi looked down at the paint on his leg, it felt itchy as it dried. He ignored the part of him that disappointed in the lesson ended early. It had been entertaining.

Time to work.

XXX

"Are your parents still gone?" Kotetsu asked as they walked out of the classroom. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, what about your dad?"

"He came back yesterday, he was pretty roughed up so I think he'll be home for a few days." Kotetsu smiled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came over and had dinner with us though."

Iruka shook his head. "No thanks, I have a lot to do at home."

"Alright, see you later then." Kotetsu bumped his shoulder before heading the other way. Iruka waved before saying goodbye to Hayate, Izumo and Yugao.

Iruka made his way back home. The streets were practically empty other than civilians and a few scattered shinobi. The war was obviously affecting the village in many ways, Iruka looked up at the dark rain clouds in the sky. He wasn't worried about his parents, they were strong shinobi. It was just ... he kept hearing about ninja's returning injured and half of the teachers were gone from school. There was a rumor that it was going to be closed next month if the war didn't end soon. Iruka walked up to his house, walking through the barrier his father had set when he left a week ago. His mother had been gone for almost a month now. The barrier filled him with warmth as he walked through it and Iruka smiled, As long as the barrier was up, his father was alive.

Iruka put his school bag away before starting his routine. It was easier to deal with his parents being away on mission as long as he kept up the routine, first he prepared dinner. Iruka went to the kitchen and started chopping vegetables to make a stew, it was easy and he would have leftovers for a few days. He left it to simmer before heading out to the garden and checking his mother's plants. He was happy he hadn't killed any of them yet. He couldn't water them like she did ... she could control water and gently water all the plants at once while she hummed her songs. When she was worried about frost she kept them warm with a gentle steam, Iruka had seen her leave it up for a few days without taking it down.

He looked at his hands wondering if he'd ever be able to do something like that without being born with a kekkei genkai. He shook his head before grabbing the watering tin and going outside. He looked back up at the dark clouds, they had been around for a few days but no rain came from them. He started humming the song his mother did when she tended to her plants or helped his dad clean the house. It didn't take long to go around the garden, checking on the plants and emptying the tin before going back inside to check the stew. It was done so Iruka quickly ate and then cleaned the kitchen and the other rooms of the house, he wanted his parents to come home to a clean place. Then they could relax from their missions and not have to worry about cleaning. Iruka nodded his head pleased with himself. After cleaning he took a bath and got ready for bed before going to his father's office. Sitting at the table where there were books on barriers and seals, Iruka had left his current book open where he had left off.

He might not have his mother's steam ability but he could study hard and maybe surpass his father one day.

Iruka stretched before getting comfortable and reading until he fell asleep at the table.

XXX

"Hey you! Brat!" Iruka tried not to smile as he let out a huge sigh and sagged his shoulder for dramatics before turning to look at Kushina-san. Her bright red hair up in a ponytail and she had all her gear on but it looked like she just got back from a mission. She was from the same village as his parents, Iruka didn't see her much but he liked her. She sometimes had too much energy even for him though. Kushina giggled pointing a finger at him dramatically. "Foreign spy!"

"You're the one that looks alien." Iruka mumbled a little too loud, her expression changed and he blinked wide-eyed.

"Why you!" She ran at him and Iruka turned tail before running straight into a hard body and falling on his butt. He winced looking up at the blonde man he had run into. Iruka blinked. He had seen his father with this man a lot. Minato-san.

"Hey Iruka, I see you're still keeping Kushina on her toes." He laughed, Iruka grinned getting back on his feet. Kushina huffed crossing her arms. Minato also looked liked he had come back from a mission.

"Minato-san." Iruka bowed slightly, he had rumors that there was talk of this man becoming the next Hokage. He felt a little nervous talking to him now. He looked between the both of them, "Were ... you looking for me?"

Kushina gave Minato a look and Iruka felt like ice had hit him. "Is it my parents?" He was too afraid to ask if they were alright.

"Your father was injured on our last mission together, he's going to be okay but I thought he might like to see you." Minato put his hand on Iruka's head before kneeling down to his level. "Plus he talked about you the entire time so I wanted to see how much you've grown myself."

"But he's okay?" Iruka asked nervously, smiling when Minato nodded.

"I just saw you and wanted to yell at you." Kushina grinned tugging on Iruka's ponytail. "Is it cool if I come with you two?"

Iruka smiled grabbing both of their hands and pulling them toward the hospital. "Yes you can come too but let's go now!" He didn't see them trade looks above him. Small smiles and blushes as he pulled the young couple to the hospital to see his dad. Iruka noticed it was busier than usual so he wondered how many people were on this mission. He paused at the entrance but Minato started leading the way pulling him behind him.

"Seriously he wouldn't stop talking about you Iruka, he said you're better at detecting traps than my students! And one of them just made jonin!" Minato teased and Iruka blushed at the praise.

"He really said that?" Iruka felt warm all over even letting out a laugh in Kushina lifted him off the floor. He struggled in her grasp before giving up, she carried him under her arm like a heavy bag. He sighed.

"He said you've started making barriers all by yourself, that's really impressive for someone your age." Minato continued. "Are you going to go in your father's footsteps?"

"I want to specialize in seals." Iruka grinned, "Just like him."

"You'll need better handwriting than that chicken scratch you have now." Kushina squeezed his middle with her arm while still carrying him, Iruka squaked.

"Better than yours!" Iruka huffed.

"I recognize that voice." They stopped at a room and Iruka could see his dad sitting in the bed. He had a foot up and in a cast. Ikkaku smiled at the sight of his son. "Iruka!"

"I've decided I'm taking this one Ikkaku-san." Kushina grinned keeping her hold on Iruka. "You and Kohari-san will just have to make another one."

"She called me a foreigner!" Iruka struggled to get out of the hold and Ikkaku laughed. Kushina eventually had mercy and put Iruka on his feet so he could go over to his dad. "Minato-san said you wouldn't stop talking about me"

"You are a shinobi of Konoha." Ikkaku pulled his son into a hug and Iruka crawled on the bed so he could sit next to his father. Ikkaku leaned over to whisper at Iruka. "Don't tell anyone but you know that Kushina-san, your mother, myself and a few others all came from Uzushiogakure. We plan on taking over but not yet."

"Should I step out of the room while you plot?" Minato was grinning and Iruka laughed.

"Thanks for getting Iruka, Minato-san." Ikkaku bowed his head slightly. "Kushina-san."

"No problem. Let us know if you need anything else." Minato turned to leave before giving Ikkaku a look. "I'll find you in a few days for an answer."

"Alright." Ikkaku waved them off with a smile. Iruka leaned against his dad's shoulder.

"An answer for what?" Iruka frowned looking at the cast on his father's leg. "Is your leg going to be okay?"

"Minato asked me an important question and sometimes you can't rush into the answer. It might seem obvious but you got to think of every angle before you answer." Ikkaku ruffled Iruka's hair. "Just like everything else a shinobi does. As for my leg, I'll be fine. The doctor said I can leave in a little bit when I get some of my chakra back."

"I'll help you home, I've kept the house clean for when you and mom get back." Iruka paused looking at his hands. "Have you seen mom at all?"

"No." Ikkaku shook his head. "But you know you're mom, she'll show up before the first frost to make sure her garden is okay."

Iruka laughed.

And that's exactly what she did.

XXX

Minato was going to be the next Hokage. The Yondaime. Kakashi looked up at the ceiling from where he laid in his bed. It made sense, Minato had been the key to stopping the war in several fronts. Sandaime was getting old and the council was pressuring him for a successor. Kakashi knew there was some surprise the current Hokage hadn't named one of his students, mainly Orochimaru as his successor but with his status from the war Minato made sense.

Kakashi lifted his hand up to block out the light from the sun coming through his window. With the war over he didn't know what his purpose was. He couldn't sleep and Minato wasn't giving him any missions. He winced at the pain on the left side of his face. He knew the eye Obito gave him was crying.

He hadn't been able to save the two most important people to him, in fact it was by his hand that Rin had-

Kakashi got out of bed to wash his hands. He felt the chakra presence before they knocked on his door. Kakashi tried to think of who could be visiting him and hoped it wasn't Gai. He sighed before opening the door and was surprised to see Minato was standing there with an ANBU guard. She was female from her body-type with long brown hair. Her mask was a snarling dragon, it left an unsettling feeling in his gut which Kakashi was pretty sure the goal. It was a terrifying mask.

"Sensei?" He asked quietly but the blonde man just smiled.

"Remember what we talked about at the hospital?" Minato asked and Kakashi nodded, it was after he had failed a mission and needed to be saved by Gai and the ANBU following him. He knew his sensei was doing this to keep a closer eye on him but at the same time Kakashi was thankful for the new mission. Minato wanted him to be part of his personal ANBU guard, Kakashi looked at Dragon. She was probably going to be his captain.

"Let's go."

XXX

"Irukaaaa!" Iruka flinched at Anko's voice before looking at Izumo who looked just as worried.

"Run!" Izumo let out a laugh before running to the training field. Iruka grabbed his bag before following.

"Hey!" Anko appeared in front of him before he reached the edge of the woods, Izumo had been faster and made it. She huffed crossing her arms. "Why are you running away?"

"Because you always get me into trouble." Iruka secured his pack on his back. "You wrap me up in your plans and then ditch me when we get caught!"

"You wouldn't get caught if you were a better ninja." Anko smirked, her leaf headband shining in the sunlight. Iruka crossed his arms. "Besides I haven't done that in a while! I'm a genin now, I have to be good because my actions reflect on Orochimaru-sensei." Iruka eyed her warily. It was true that they hadn't been doing any pranks lately or picking fights with bullies.

"What do you want?" Iruka finally asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"I'm in love." Anko sighed, a pink blush coming to her cheeks. "I want you to help me learn more about him."

"Ugh, who is it now?" Iruka groaned he thought about trying to make another dive for the woods. But Anko was his friend and if she wanted he help he felt a little bad about leaving her. Plus spying on someone was always more fun than doing something that would get them yelled at. "It's not Kotetsu again right?"

"Ew no." Anko huffed grabbing Iruka's arm. "It's someone waaaay better and not still in the academy. An older man!" She chuckled, "He's not as beautiful as Orochimaru-sensei but he's still great. Besides Kotetsu never goes anywhere without Izumo these days and I don't like sharing!"

"What are you two doing?" Both of them paused to look at Hayate, a sick looking boy just a year older than Iruka. He was carrying a training sword, obviously coming out to the training field to use it.

"Save me." Iruka whined as Anko laughed. "Anko wants to spy on her new crush."

"Ohhh who is it this time." Hayate turned to start following them. "I can't wait to see."

"You'll see, you'll see!" Once they got into town Anko let go of Iruka's arm knowing his curiosity would make him follow her. Hayate followed close behind as they made their way to toward the mission office.

"So it's a shinobi." Hayate noted and Iruka shrugged. He honestly couldn't see a civilian following for Anko's crazy antics. Or survive.

"There he is. The tall one." She immediately pushed both boys against the wall of the closest building. Iruka and Hayate leaned around the corner to see a guy with dark skin and black hair laughing while talking to two younger girls and a weird looking boy in spandex wearing chunin vests. The man of Anko's interest was more than a few years older than them, Iruka noted he was a jonin. He waved and there was another young man walking over, they looked very similar. Iruka blinked, he knew Asuma ... or at least had seen him around a lot.

"Isn't that the oldest Sarutobi?" Hayate mumbled quietly. "The Hokage's son? He gave a lesson in my class a few weeks ago, it was really cool."

"Hiruma." Anko sighed dreamily. "My team was on a mission and we ran into his group and he was so amazing. I fell in love, he took down an enemy nin so easy."

"You were on a mission and you got attacked by enemy nin?" Iruka asked looking his friend over. "Are you okay? When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine shhh." Anko waved him off. "I'll tell you later, we got back yesterday. It wasn't a big deal. But look at him." She made a happy noise, "I want to know more about him."

"I don't know if spying on a jonin is such a good idea." Hayate said quietly and Iruka had to agree.

"We didn't invite you." Anko huffed annoyed. "Now are you two going to act like ninja's and help me?"

Iruka watched the man walk inside. "What are you wanting to find out about him?"

"His birthday, favorite food, his other favorite things ..." Anko blushed a little. "His type of girl." She turned and looked at them. "Let's go inside!"

"There's no reason for us to be in there." Iruka frowned, "It would be really obvious if Hayate and I were with you in the mission room because we can't take missions yet. I think we should wait for him to leave."

"Or ..." Hayate lifted his hand and waved, both Anko and Iruka turned to see who he was waving at. Asuma spotted them and waved back before heading over. Iruka froze and he could feel Anko tense up before she shot a glare at Hayate.

"You know his little brother?" She hissed. "You couldn't have mentioned that?"

"I don't really know him." Hayate put his hand down before offering a small smirk. "He's friends with some of my friends."

"Oi, Hayate right?" Asuma walked up and Iruka looked over at the two girls and green spandex guy that had followed him. They were outnumbered by higher class shinobi! Sure they were all on the same side but there was a chance that Asuma wouldn't want to learn his brother was being spied on.

"Yeah, do you know if Genma or Ebisu are in there?" Hayate pointed to the building that held the mission room. "I'm looking for them."

"Oh! You're Hayate!" The green man spoke up causing Iruka and Hayate to jump. "I'm Gai! I'm one of their teammates from when we were genin! If you want I'll go look." He moved in a weird way, striking a bizarre pose before walking away from them. Iruka looked over at Hayate who was making a confused expression.

"Ha!" Asuma laughed at Iruka and Hayate's expressions. "It's okay Gai's a little weird but he's a good ninja." Asuma looked at Iruka and Anko. "You're Ikkaku's kid right? And Orochimaru's student?"

"Yeah this is Iruka and Anko." Hayate waved at them offhandedly. "Is this your team?"

"I'm Kurenai and this is Shizune, I'm on Asuma's team with Mizuki. Shizune here trains under Tsunade-sama." Iruka noted the look of pride on Shizune's face with that announcement. He had to agree that was amazing, granddaughter of one of the founders of Konoha and the best mednin. Iruka felt a little awed in the presence of these guys. Kurenai was the daughter of one of the jonin captains and Asuma being Hokage's son. Iruka glanced at Anko who seemed to be sizing Asuma up.

"Asuma-san," Hayate started, "Anko here went on a mission and your brother helped her out, she wanted to tell him thanks." Anko flushed bright red and glared at Hayate. Iruka noticed both Asuma and Kurenai smirk, probably figuring it out. Anko was going to kill Hayate and most likely Iruka too for being a witness. Iruka sighed.

"Hiruma? Sure." Asuma seemed to be thinking something over, he glanced at Kurenai who shrugged. "He's gone to a meeting now but if you want me to pass the word on I can."

"Please do." Anko was trying her hardest to not look disappointed. Iruka opened his mouth to get the attention off of her but he hesitated at the site of the ANBU meeting on the roof of the building across from them. Everyone seemed to notice his attention was elsewhere and turned. Iruka felt a little silly staring but he actually didn't see the elusive shinobi often. There were three of them, one with long brown hair and a terrifying dragon mask, a smaller one with silver hair and a dog mask and another one with spiky black hair and a bird mask.

"Ohh I wonder what they're up to?" Anko whispered to Iruka.

"We are not going to try to follow them." Iruka hissed back, he looked up when Suzune snorted, she was watching them amused. Iruka looked past her to see the ANBU had disappeared.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Gai coming back this time with two others, a sandy haired teen with a senbon in his mouth and another one with dark sunglasses on. Hayate moved to meet them already waving bye to Iruka and Anko. Genma lifted one eyebrow but Hayate said something Iruka couldn't hear and Genma let out a laugh. Ebisu pursed his lips not looking as amused before nodding his head.

"Oi Gai, we're going to head to training field 3 with Hayate." Genma nodded as they headed away. "Feel free to join us later."

"I think we should go too." Asuma nudged Kurenai who smirked taking his hand and causing him to blush. Iruka blushed too.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Kurenai gave them a nod before pulling Asuma with her. Anko let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong young maiden?" Gai smiled down at her, Iruka froze.

"I'm a what now?" Anko glared at the man in green.

"Oh no." Iruka and Shizune both said at the same time before looking at each other startled.

"A young maiden! Blossoming with youth!" Gai thumped Anko on the shoulder and Iruka was actually surprised to see her wince.

"Gai, you're two years older than me." Anko growled out and he blinked down at her apparently just now realizing his mistake and who he was talking to. "You might be a chunin but I'm going to kick your ass right now. Let's go. I am not in the MOOD today."

"No wait I didn't mean-" Anko grabbed Gai's arm and pulled him with her. "Anko wait!" She didn't wait and Iruka felt a pang of sympathy for Gai ... but really, he was happy it wasn't him.

"I've talked to him about talking to kunoichi like that." Shizune let out a sigh and Iruka let out a small laugh, they were the only two left. She shook her head with a sigh before giving Iruka a once over. "You're Ikkaku and Kohari's son?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded looking around. "I should probably head home actually."

"Mind if I walk with you a bit?" Shizune smiled and Iruka blushed, a girl that wasn't Anko or Yugao wanted to spend time with him? He wasn't going to argue that. Shizune was a teenage girl! He nodded and tried not to be nervous as they started walking together. "I was actually talking to your father about medical seals the other day. He has some really interesting ideas and Tsunade-sama was trying to convince him to switch fields." Shizune laughed.

"I don't know if my dad would be a good doctor, he cried when I broke my arm last year." Iruka admitted with a smile. Shizune let out a loud laugh.

"I can't imagine that but it's funny to think about. So you're still at the academy?" She asked and Iruka nodded.

"But I plan to graduate next year." Iruka grinned. "And then I can join my friends on their missions!"

"I hope you do." Shizune smiled and Iruka had to look at the ground to keep from tripping, she had a nice smile. "So do you think you'll take after your father and study seals?"

"And barriers." Iruka nodded enthusiastically. She looked at him surprised. "I want to be able to do it all. I also want to fight like my mom but I think that will be harder."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it with training." Shizune ruffled his ponytail.

"Is this a date?" Iruka flushed bright red at his mother's voice, he looked up to see her carrying groceries. She had a devious smile which meant nothing good for him.

"Moooom." Iruka whined as Shizune laughed.

"Hi Kohari-san, I just met your son today with friends. I was hoping to see if your husband would have a book I could borrow based on the conversation I had with him the other day." Shizune pushed some hair behind her ear and Iruka mentally groaned. He might have got his hopes up.

"It's nice to see you Shizune." Kohari smiled. "Ikkaku is in a meeting that might take a while but if you have the time you can join us for dinner."

"Oh no I couldn't intrude." Shizune paused on the street. "I have a lot of homework from Tsunade-sama. Thank you though! It was nice meeting you Iruka." She smiled and Iruka waved goodbye before sighing at his mom and holding his hand out for a bag. Kohari laughed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to chase her away." His mom laughed handing him a bag full of vegetables. "She's cute Iruka, do you like her?"

"She's a teen mom and already a chunin, I don't think I'm even on her radar ... but it was nice meeting her." Iruka blushed as his mom giggled some more. "Don't tell dad."

"Oh you should know he probably already knows, he has eyes and ears everywhere." Kohari smirked and Iruka groaned.

"No he doesn't, you just tell him everything." He whined. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did, I got a new trainee." Her expression looked like a cat that got the cream. Iruka hoped the trainee would be okay. She didn't get many people to take charge of, Iruka guessed, because she didn't take genin teams. "How was your day?"

"Class was great! Izumo fell asleep and Rei-sensei hit him with chalk and then Hayate hit all the targets today. It was really cool. I got most of them but not all." Iruka admitted. "And then Anko caught me after school because she wanted to follow her new crush around."

"Who is it this time?" Iruka shivered as they passed through the barrier leading them into their front yard of the house. His mother smiled opening the door for him to go through first.

"Hiruma-san." Iruka sighed putting the groceries he had on the counter. "Then Hayate embarrassed her in front of his brother Asuma-san so I'm pretty sure he'll die tomorrow."

"Not tonight?" Kohari asked amused.

"No there was this other chunin, he was wearing green spandex and his name was Gai." Iruka looked at his mom. "He was really loud and he called Anko a maiden so I think she took him to a training field to kill him."

"That would be Duy's son." Kohari let out a little chuckle. "Don't worry about him too much, I saw his match in the chunin exams. I'm sure he can hold his own against Anko." She paused. "But it will be close."

"Anko can be scary." Iruka nodded and Kohari laughed.

"People say the same about me." Kohari tugged Iruka's ponytail. "And they'll probably say the same about you one day."

"You think so?" Iruka smiled looking at the floor. "Anko says I'm not very intimidating because I'm not strong."

"You just need to train." Kohari pulled his ponytail again and Iruka leaned against her. "And don't forget there are many ways a person can be strong."

"Strength or smarts?" Iruka guesses as he helps put up the groceries. "Like that?"

"Like that." She agrees. "Some people are physically fit, some people are really smart. Some people are both or neither but all of them are strong or have the possibility of being strong. A lot of it depends on how you use your strengths but also how you use your weaknesses."

"I wish I could have been born with a kekkei genkai." Iruka sighed. His mother gives him a look and he regrets saying it. He looked down at his hands

"Iruka ..." She kneels so that they're the same eye level. "Even people born with abilities like me or the Uchiha or the Hyūga have to train every day to use their kekkei genkai. We have to train so that we can control it and train to get stronger. Some people end up stronger in other areas, I know Hyūga clansmen who rely more on their genjutsu than their strong taijutsu skills. There are civilians who are stronger and braver than some shinobi I've met."

"Really?" Iruka didn't really see how that could be possible but he knew his mother wasn't one to stretch the truth for him.

"Yes." Kohari smiled. "So I think as long as you train and put forth the effort you will be strong."

"I guess that makes sense." Iruka pressed his head against his mom's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Tell you what, after dinner if you finish your homework I'll work with you on water jutsu." Kohahi kissed the top of his head and Iruka looked at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" She laughed and nodded. Iruka didn't have time to waist, he hugged her before running to his room. "I'm going to do my homework now!"

"I'll call you when dinner's ready!" He could hear his mom laughing as he made it to his room.

XXX

Kakashi watched the rogue nin fall to the ground, he knew they were dead so he turned to the other battle going on. He had been on patrol with his new ANBU team and they caught some Kumogakure rogue nin's terrorizing a small town in the Fire Country borders. The first two nin had been easy picking but these last two had taken some time. Kakashi watched as Dragon performed a jutsu, a water dragon crashed onto the man before bursting into searing hot steam. Even a ways away Kakashi could feel it against his skin. He shivered as the warmth bit through his body, had that been a fire and water combination? The cries of the enemy nin suggested severe pain before it became eerily quiet. Kakashi winced, it had to be a painful way to go. He wished he could copy the technique but he hadn't been able to watch it up close yet and he was pretty sure it was a kekkei genkai.

"Hound." Kakashi turned to Crow who he had been working with him on the other nin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi helped him dispose of the body. "Just admiring the steam."

"Don't ever piss Dragon-taicho off." Crow joked. "Let's go." They made it over to the other two team members as they disposed of their body. Dragon was soaked head to toe, Kakashi had to wander if the other nin had mistakenly attacked her with water and she turned it around, or if she got caught up in her own attack. Did the searing steam bother her? Tiger, the other member was dry but seemed to be on the lookout for something.

"What happened?" Crow asked as he and Kakashi landed next to them.

"There might more to this than just some rogue nins terrorizing civilians." Dragon turned to them, her killing intent was palpable. Kakashi tensed at her next words. "It was a distraction."

"Orders Dragon-taicho?" Tiger asked.

"Crow call your birds and send them around the area to give us eyes above." Dragon turned to Kakashi. "Hound, call your fastest and send them to town, tell the gate to heighten its security." Kakashi immediately summoned Uhei. It was like his senses had been dulled before and they immediately burst back to life. It had been so long since he had summoned one of his ninkin that he had forgotten what it was like. He was proud at himself for not coughing but there was a shake in his voice.

"Konoha, tell them to raise security at the gate." Kakashi noted Uhei's pause before his nod and then he took off. He wondered if it was the mask or ... the lack of contact. Or the obvious fact he had been overwhelmed by the canine senses. Kakashi would need to fix that if he was going to be using them again. He knew the ninken were worried and he had to admit he had been avoiding answering their curious questions about his failures of being a shinobi.

But he had a purpose now.

Kakashi shivered, a cold wind blowing away the leftover heat from Dragon's attack. He hadn't even realized it was still lingering. He looked at his captain.

"Let's go, spread out. Call if you find something." Dragon nodded but Crow motioned them to stop.

"Also there were some academy field trips leaving the village today. They were heading toward the North Fields." Crow pointed in the direction. Dragon hesitated before nodding.

"Crow and Tiger both of you head to Konoha, Hound and I will head to the North Fields. Contact if you find anything."

Immediately they separated, Kakashi wondered if there was a reason they only went two ways instead of splitting up into four. Did Dragon know something he didn't? Had the rogue nin given her and Tiger more information before they killed him? He kept his questions to himself though, this wasn't a lesson he was learning from Minato. No, his classmates were dead and he was the only one who survived. This was the ninja life he was given and he had to live it for the ones he failed.

A noise to the east. Kakashi halted and Dragon landed next to him, a silent question in the tilt of her mask. Kakashi wondered if she knew about his heightened senses.

"There's a fight in that direction, I can hear the metal." Dragon nodded and they changed direction. It didn't take long before they could really hear it, Kakashi cursed at the sound of children making scared noises. They found the class. He looked at Dragon as she signaled him, formation A.

When they got close enough to see, a group of ten children were backed against a cliff. One teacher was standing in front of them, Rei-sensei if Kakashi remembered her correctly. She had several kunai sticking out of her and was breathing hard but had her guard up as she watched the fight in front of her. The kids looked roughed up and one of them was bleeding but otherwise not in the worst condition. Kakashi noted there was a barrier around the children.

The other teacher, Yoshiro-sensei, was currently fighting a rogue nin but didn't seem to be on the winning side. In fact there was another shinobi watching the fight with a smile on his face.

Their mistake, you should never play with your food.

Kakashi let out the bird call so the teachers would know they were allies before he jumped down on the laughing enemy ninja. There was a look of shock before Kakashi shoved the kunai into his throat. He only had a second to make sure it was a kill shot before he jumped to dodge a barrage of senbon needles. He looked to the woods, there was one more.

XXX

"Stay back kids." Rei-sensei panted and Iruka felt tears in his eyes as blood came out of her mouth. They had been attacked by a few enemy ninja while on a field trip to the North Fields. They were farther from the village that Iruka had ever been and he was scared. One of the ninja's had hit Kotetsu before the teachers were able to move. Iruka glanced back to see Izumo holding his friend up. Tsubaki was next to them watching the fight horrified. Their other classmates were keeping around Ami Hyūga who the rogue nin's had said was their target. They had said they didn't need the rest of them.

"Don't." Hayate let out a scared noise as he held onto Yugao's shirt. Yugao was trembling as she stared at the enemy who were no fighting Yoshiro-sensei. Apparently they were going to take out the teachers before going for the kids. Iruka didn't know how she was doing it, she was obviously as scared as the rest of them but she also looked like she was ready for a fight. He was glad Yugao was in their class. She was so brave.

Yoshiro-sensei let out a cry as the shinobi stabbed him in the side with their sword. Iruka wanted to shout but no noise would come out.

"Iruka has your father taught you how to make a barrier?" Rei-sensei's words were quiet. "Can you make one around you and the other students?"

"I-I don't know." Iruka wanted to grab someone's hand but he kept himself from doing it.

"I need you to try." Rei-sensei smiled at him, "Don't worry you can do it and don't take it down until I tell you too. Show everyone how to do it." Iruka nodded reaching his shaky hands into his pockets, he had brought his seals with him. It had just been luck he had been practicing writing them down and ended up with multiples of each. Yugao moved next to him.

"Can I help?" She asked and Iruka immediately handed her two of them.

"Put these against the cliff, above everyone." He said nervously, he'd never made a seal against a wall before but it should still work. This is what all his studying was for. He put two of the other ones down on the ground in front of him before making the hand seals, and pushing his chakra out like his father told him.

His feelings.

Protect us, please protect us. Please don't break. His arms shook, the ninja's were going to kill them and take Ami. They couldn't allow that. Protect Ami. Iruka heard a small gasp and opened his eyes to see they were inside the barrier. He did it!

"Good job Iruka." Rei-sensei said before coughing up more blood. "Don't let it down."

"What about you?" Iruka pressed his hand against the barrier. "And Yoshiro-sensei!"

"It's the teacher's job to protect the students." Rei-sense was smiling again. "Keep the barrier up."

"I don't know how strong it will be." Iruka admitted worried.

"Don't worr-" Rei-sensei's head snapped to the side looking into the trees and Iruka immediately took a step back. He couldn't hear anything but birds-

"Look!" Tsubaki shouted from the back of the group.

An ANBU fell out of the trees onto the rogue nin who had been watching the fight and then there was another one driving their sword through the one that had been attacking Yoshiro-sensei. Both enemy nin fell to the ground in a spray of blood. The closest ANBU was the one with the dragon mask in all her terrifying glory. Iruka gasped as weapons came out of the woods, both ANBU moved out of the way before vanishing.

"What's happening?" Hayate asked before he started coughing.

There was noises of fighting all around them. Iruka jumped when Rei-sensei collapsed against the barrier.

"Rei-sensei!" Izumo shouted.

"Keep the barrier up." Rei-sensei coughed sliding to the ground. Yoshiro-sensei ran over to them but he looked severely injured too, blood was going down both of his arms and the side of his face.

"Rei!" Yoshiro was at her side looking her over before looking at the barrier around the kids. He turned back around to keep an eye out for more enemies, there was a scream and then everything fell silent.

Iruka grabbed Hayate's hand not caring if he got crap for it later. Hayate squeezed his hand and didn't let go.

"Yoshiro-sensei what should we do?" Yugao had her hands against the barrier.

"Shh." He shushed them quietly. Iruka felt like his nerves were on fire. What was going to happen? Did the ANBU get all of the rogue nin? Were they going to come back or was there other help on the way?

Suddenly the ANBU were back. Iruka tried not to stare a the blood on their uniforms.

"ANBU-san." Yoshiro-sensei nodded at them.

"All of the enemy's have been dealt with." Dragon spoke, Iruka had never heard an ANBU speak before. Her voice was obviously changed, it had a strange ring to it. Iruka wondered if all ANBU had something to change their voices under their masks. "Two more of my team are on the way here. We'll escort you back into town."

Yoshiro-sensei immediately relaxed. "Thank you." He turned to Rei-sensei. "We need to get her to a hospital. I'll stay with the kids."

"Is Rei-sensei going to be alright?" Iruka asked.

"Crow." Dragon spoke as two more members appeared, Iruka had no idea how the ANBU knew their allies were there. Crow nodded before going over and picking up Rei-sensei who let out a grunt of pain. And then they were gone. Dragon turned the the kids in the barrier. Iruka had a weird feeling she was looking at him. "This is a very good barrier, can you take it down now?"

Iruka hesitated, surprised she didn't do it herself like his father does. He had actually never taken a barrier down himself but he had read about it. He put his hands up and dispelled it. There was a woosh and then Iruka felt pressure as the barrier ended, there was someone behind him holding him up when he opened his eyes. He felt a little dizzy, he hadn't realized dispelling the barrier would take chakra too. He realized Hayate was the one that caught him.

"Here." Yugao was there handing him his seals and he took them shakily. "Iruka that was cool." Iruka smiled shakily putting the seals back in his pocket.

"That was a good barrier." Iruka's eyes shot up at Dragon. "You did a good job children, now follow your sensei back to the village. We'll be watching over you."

With that all the ANBU vanished.

Iruka grinned wide looking over at Yoshiro-sensei who let out a low laugh before patting his head. "Good job, all of you. Not everyday a bunch of pre-genin get complimented by an ANBU. Now is everyone okay? Kotetsu? Ami?"

"I'm fine." Kotetsu had an obviously bruise forming on the side of his head but Yoshiro-sensei nodded.

"I'm alright." Ami wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright Yugao, you and Hayate take the back of the line, Iruka stay with me and the rest of you stay alert. Let me know if you see anything." Everyone was quiet as they made their way back to the village. It took a lot longer making it back to the village that the sun was setting by the time they made it. When they saw the gates, the ANBU showed themselves again before vanishing.

"We made it!" Izumo whooped. Yoshiro-sensei took a sigh of relief as more ninja from the village came out. Parents of the students and guards. Yoshiro-sensei looked at all the students.

"All of you did a good job today, I'm going to say that your class is cancelled tomorrow so you can rest. But when you come back on Wednesday I want each of you to have written a short essay on what happened today. Kotetsu I'm going to take you to the hospital with me."

"Yes sensei!" Everyone agreed before dispersing to their parents. Yoshiro gently picked Kotetsu up and made his way to the hospital.

"Iruka!" Iruka turned in time for his dad to pick him up and hug him tightly. "I heard your class was attacked, are you alright?" Iruka hugged Ikkaku back, grabbing onto the man's clothes and burying his face in his neck. "Iruka?"

"I'm fine." Iruka held on, shaking and grateful his dad started walking. He didn't feel as bad when he heard someone start crying near him. Was this nerves? It was so scary! "I made a barrier around my classmates but Rei-sensei and Yoshiro-sensei got hurt and Kotetsu got hit by one of the enemies and they said they were after Ami."

"Is Ami alright?" Ikkaku asked gently, Iruka nodded in his dad's neck. "What about Kotetsu?"

"He had a really big bruise on his head and sensei took him to the hospital." Iruka sniffled. "It was scary."

"I bet it was, it's okay to be scared. You know, I still sometimes get scared on missions." Ikkaku's hand was rubbing Iruka's back. "But you said you made a barrier?"

"Rei-sensei asked me to and I already had the seals in my pocket because I practiced writing them down." Iruka wiped his face leaning back. "But there were ANBU who saved us and one of them said it was a good barrier!"

"Ohhh it didn't pop?" Ikkaku grinned.

"I dispelled it myself." Iruka nodded. "I felt really dizzy afterwards though."

"We'll have to work on building up your chakra." Ikkaku tugged at Iruka's ponytail. "But good job son, I bet it was good if an ANBU complimented it."

Iruka flushed, "There were four of them but two of them were the ones that saved us. They were so cool." He turned to see they were almost home and shivered when they went through the warm barrier. "I want to get better and make different kinds, all I've made is the ones with the paper seals."

"Ohhh feeling ambitious now that you've used it on the field?" His father laughed as they went inside.

"I want to be able to protect the teachers next time and then one day I'll be good enough to protect the whole city." Iruka mumbled with a blush, he hated that Rei-sensei and Yoshiro-sensei hadn't been in his barrier. "Isn't that what they're for?"

"That's a good dream to have and along the way I'm sure you'll figure out all the uses of barriers." Ikkaku put Iruka on the ground. "Do you want to practice some more tonight?"

"Yes!" Iruka braced himself looking up at his dad. "I need to practice so I can be the best."

"Alright then!"

XXX

"Good job today, Hound." Kakashi paused at his locker before looking at Dragon as she took off her mask. He'd already seen her without it and he kept being surprised every time, for someone who was a terrifying force of nature, she looked rather plain. Though he had to admit any time she smirked or smiled it sent chills down his back.

"Thank you." He took his mask off and began to change. "Did you get any information about the enemy nin? Kohari-taicho."

"They were after the Hyūga girl and they were hired hands." Kohari changed too. "They're putting up higher security, obviously there was an information leak at the school as well so they're looking into it."

"They?" Kakashi asked not bothering to hide his interest.

"We have been put on a new mission but you'll get the details tomorrow." Kohari winked. Kakashi didn't like that side of her but at the same time appreciated that he at least got the information he needed when necessary. "Meet here at 800."

"Okay." He nodded, she smiled again before leaving. Kakashi wondered if she really felt as relaxed as she looked or if it was just the vibe she was going for.

Kakashi slowly made his way home afterwards, he paused at his apartment building looking up to the third floor where a certain person wearing green was waiting for him. He sighed when Gai noticed him and jumped down to the street when a smile. He debated escaping but then he noticed Gai had a black eye, he raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi my rival!" Gai grinned. "Let's spar!"

"Hmmm" Kakashi pretended to think about it. "Maybe if the story behind that black eye is amusing." He expects Gai to laugh and tell him what happened, instead Gai made a strangled noise before blushing bright red. Kakashi had never seen this expression on his rival before. "Gai?"

The Green Beast of Konoha mumbled something.

"Care to repeat that?" Kakashi drew himself closer. "If you tell me I'll spar with you."

"Anko hit me really hard." Gai mumbled. Kakashi had to turn his head to hide his laugh, Gai had always been better than most at reading his expressions, it didn't change now with one eye covered. His urge to laugh caught him off guard, it felt almost foreign and it hurt his throat. He glanced back over at Gai who was pouting at him embarrassed and not at all attuned to Kakashi's lack of laughter in his life.

"Why did Anko hit you?" Kakashi finally asked when he knew his voice would be even. "This is the genin training with Orochimaru-san, right?"

"Yeah ... I called her a maiden and apparently she didn't like it and we sparred ..." Gai shifted his gaze, his red face a huge contrast to the green suit. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Gai wouldn't meet his eye.

"So she got you while sparring?" Kakashi asked, Gai was silent. "I can always ask her."

"Iaskedheroutandshepunchedme." Gai wheezed.

"She punched you for that?" Kakashi asked curious. He had heard things about Anko Mitarashi, like that she was the best rookie of her year and being the student of Orochimaru was a big deal. He had seen her a few times but they had never officially met. "Wait you asked her out? Really?"

"She was so good at fighting! And her energy is so amazing!" Gai sighed. "I was having so much fun I thought why not? Plus I'm older by two years and I thought ... well she yelled at me and punched me in the face before leaving."

"An eleven year old gave you a black eye." Kakashi put his hand on Gai's shoulder, it seemed to be the thing to do. Gai huffed.

"We're thirteen Kakashi." Gai mumbled bright red. "Enough about this! Let's spar! Want to race to the training field?"

"Sure." Kakashi stretched as Gai did a little dance. He figured he owed it to the other teen since Gai did confess about the black eye.

"Last one to Training Field 4 has to fight with one hand behind their back!" Gai yelled striking a pose next to Kakashi. "Go!"

XXX

It was dark out. Normally it would have been a school night but tomorrow was the festival for the Hokage and Ikkaku had gotten him out of bed to try a new technique. Iruka had been excited but so far all they had been doing was sitting in the dark silence. Iruka kept quiet next to his father, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to shift, he was getting uncomfortable, but Ikkaku seemed sure that Iruka would have fun with this.

Iruka listened.

"What do you hear?" Ikkaku asked quietly. "Tell me, what you can see, remember I rearranged some things so they might not be where you last saw them."

Iruka bit his lip nervously. "I hear my heartbeat and yours." Iruka listened, trying to imagine the house around them, also shrouded in darkness. Iruka tried to stifle a yawn. It was hard to pay attention when he wanted to go to bed. "There's a table in front of us?" He tried.

"You're not supposed to go off of memory." Ikkaku chided but he sounded amused, Iruka sighed. And listened, it slowly started to rain outside.

"I can hear the rain outside." Iruka listened. "I think one of our windows are open, it sounds like it's coming inside."

"Can you tell which window?" Ikkaku whispered.

"The kitchen downstairs." Iruka frowned. "And the one in my room?" He opened his eyes. "I left my homework on my desk!" He got up but tripped over the table in front of him. "Oof!"

"One sec." Ikkaku laughed before turning on the light in the room. Iruka ran out of the library and down the hall, the window was open above his desk, water was on the scroll he left out but nothing was too damp. Iruka quickly ran over and shut it with a sigh. He looked up in time to catch the towel his father tossed him to start cleaning up the mess. Ikkaku leaned against the door frame. "Is it salvageable?"

"Yeah." Iruka dried everything but left the scroll to dry on its own, he didn't want to chance smudging the ink. He sat on the bed thankful there wasn't more damage before yawning. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, yes." Ikkaku laughed messing up Iruka's hair. "I'm sorry I kept my son from his most important sleep. Don't worry about the echolocation yet, I just wanted you to try once. Sleep, tomorrow's Minato-san's inauguration as Hokage."

"Will mom be back from her mission?" Iruka yawned crawling into bed.

"I don't know but I know there will be a festival so you can see all your friends." Ikkaku waited for Iruka to stop moving under the sheets before turning off the light. "Night son."

"Night." Iruka

XXX

Kakashi watched from the top of the head of the Hokage monument as the inauguration went on below. Dragon stood beside him quietly. He wondered idly why they were on watch together but he also knew they weren't the only ones around. He had spotted a few more squads keeping an eye on things, they were in groups of three or four he noted.

He watched the council speak before Sandaime went to the stand to make his speech, handing the torch over to Minato. His old sensei was standing there next to his wife, Kushina. She was standing still - Kakashi noted, it was the first time he had seen her like that but there was a huge smile on her face. Minato looked incredibly nervous. Kakashi opened his sharingan.

Maybe Obito would want to watch their sensei become Hokage.

It was the least he could do.

If Dragon noted the spike in his chakra usage, she didn't say anything.

XXX

"Here you go." Iruka grinned taking the caramel apple from his dad. It was like a real festival! They were both wearing their matching Yukata, a deep blue with water and koi patterns. Iruka looked up at Ikkaku who was wearing his hair down though it looked a little messy.

"I can't believe mom took your hair tie before she left." Iruka took a bite of his apple watching his dad blush, he frowned. "Gross."

"It's not bad to wear it down sometimes." Ikkaku laughed before noticing some people in the crowd. "Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku!"

"Ikkaku-sensei!" Choza grinned before looking down at Iruka who waved. "This must be Iruka, he's gotten big."

"Not as big as you." Shikaku laughed when Choza glared at him.

"It's been a while." Inoichi kneeled in front of Iruka who was watching them amused. "Do you remember us?"

"You're my dad's genin students right? He has a picture on the wall ..." Iruka looked at the three men. "Though you look old now."

"Ha!" Shikaku laughed. "Cute kid Ikkaku-sensei. If we look old I wonder old he thinks you are?"

"Hey now, I'm his father, I have no age!" Ikkaku laughed loudly. Iruka smiled before turning to the three men.

"Do you have kids I can play with?" Ikkaku started laughing louder this time at the startled expressions of his three old students, all of them flushing red. Iruka frowned, "What's so funny dad?"

"Yeah boys, have you're lovely wives convinced you yet?" Ikkaku leered.

"Sensei!" Choza whined. "It's a festival, can't we have fun?"

"Girls can be fun to play with." Iruka spoke up and frowned at the 4 men looking down at him, all of their faces had gone bright red. He took another bite of his apple. He was nine years old but he had lots of friends that were girls. Adults were weird.

"Haha what a boy you have here Ikkaku-sensei!" Inoichi laughed. "I should be glad I don't have a daughter for him to break her heart."

"Iruka come play!" Iruka grinned as Izumo ran over and grabbed his hand. Kotetsu close behind. "Yugao found a good spot for fireworks!" Iruka looked at his dad with big eyes.

"Go have fun but after the fireworks meet me over by that fountain." Ikkaku pointed and Iruka looked to see a huge fountain that must have been placed temporarily for the festival. Iruka looked at the rest of the surroundings before nodding and running off with Izumo and Kotetsu. Before they got too far he could hear Inoichi speaking.

"I heard your son made a barrier when their class got attacked."

"Like father like son right?"

Iruka beamed.

"I like your yukata." Iruka looked over at Izumo who was pulling him through the crowd. Izumo was wearing a simple black yukata with stars on it and Kotetsu was wearing a dark red one with flowers.

"I like both of yours too!" Iruka grinned, "Where are we going?"

"Over here." They pulled him to the woods and he followed, it didn't take long before they were looking over the festival on a cliff, it was going to be the best spot for fireworks.

"You found him!" Tsubaki grinned, she was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. Iruka grinned seeing her. Yugao and Hayate were sitting on the blanket too, Iruka noted neither of them were dressed up and Hayate had his training sword. He sat down winded on the blanket next to Tsubaki who was wearing a dark purple robe. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to watch the fireworks with us."

"Dad said it was fine." Iruka grinned before working on finishing his caramel apple. "Did all of you go to the inauguration? My mom had a mission so we ended up getting there too late to be in the main audience but we watched from the street."

"I heard Jiraiya-sama was there." Izumo sat next to Iruka. "I didn't get to see any of it."

"I was there." Yugao grinned. "I saw Jiraiya-sama standing next to Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama. I think he was bragging because Hokage-sama was his student." It took Iruka a second to realize Hokage-sama was now Minato. He blinked before smiling.

"That is a cool thing to brag about." He laughed. "His sensei was Sandaime and now his student is Yondaime."

"I'd rather brag about being Hokage." Kotetsu teased.

"You have the same chance of being Hokage as my cat at home." Yugao huffed opening the picnic basket that Iruka had assumed was Tsubaki's but apparently not. "You guys can have some of the cookies I baked if you want."

"Thanks!" All the boys reached in grabbing a cookie, they were a little burnt but otherwise really good. Iruka grinned at her, she blushed and looked away.

"Were you training Hayate?" Kotetsu asked pointing at the sword, Hayate nodded as he nibbled on his cookie. "My dad just started showing me how to use a dagger! It's a lot heavier than I imagined but he says I'm doing really well."

"Ohhh that's so cool!" Izumo definitely sounded a little jealous. "My parents won't let me mess with their weapons until I become genin."

"My mom won't let me either ever since I got my scar." Iruka let a little whine into his voice, it was unfair. He was fully capable now. Kotetsu smirked at them obviously loving the fact he could practice special weapons before them.

"But you did that barrier the other day." Hayate got their attention. "That was really cool." Iruka felt warmth blossom over his whole body. He was really proud of that too.

"Ohoho?" They all turned to see Asuma come out of the woods with the people Iruka saw him with the other day. Gai, Genma, Ebisu, Shizune and Kurenai. There was another boy there with shoulder length hair who didn't have a happy expression. Iruka wondered if that was Mizuki from Asuma's team. "Looks like the spot's already been claimed."

"Oh Hayate, here you are." Genma waved. "I thought you were going to skip this." Hayate huffed and then glared at Yugao who giggled. Iruka felt Izumo shift nervously, they were all in the academy and now there were a bunch of genin and chunin here.

"I made him come watch the fireworks." Yugao lifted her basket up. "We're keeping our spot but if you want to stay you can have some of the cookies I made."

"Ohh Yugao-chan made cookies?" Genma went over and pulled a cookie out. "This is good Yugao-chan!" He rubbed her head making her huff and glare at him.

"Ugh, don't touch me with your pervert hands old man." She batted his hand away and Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo tried not to laugh but it was hard to hold in.

"Haha, looks like she knows your number Genma." Asuma laughed before nodding at a clear spot a ways away. "We'll sit over there so we don't bother you guys."

"You shouldn't flirt with little girls." Iruka heard Ebisu chiding Genma as they went to their own spot. He looked over to see Yugao glaring at Hayate who shrugged at her. Genma let out a laugh.

"She'll probably be really cute when she's older." Iruka rolled his eyes as Shizune and Kurenai both punched the sandy haired man. It really was the best spot, Iruka watched amazed. Iruka looked over to the group of older kids and they were watching fireworks too. He noticed they had more people joining them, another boy with red sunglasses and one with his face covered except one eye and his silver hair. Iruka felt like he should know who he was but he couldn't remember his name. The silver haired teen's eye met his gaze and Iruka quickly looked away and back at the lights in the sky.

When the fireworks were over and they started cleaning up after themselves Iruka noticed the silver hair boy and Gai had left their group. He shrugged realizing Yugao and Hayate were waiting for him. "I have to meet my dad at the fountain, do you guys want come with?"

"No I told my dad I'd go home right after." Hayate shook his head.

"Same, my parents are waiting. See you at school." Yugao and Hayate waved bye as they went separate directions.

"Bye!" Iruka waved him off before heading toward the fountain, now that the fireworks were done there was less people around but it was still decently busy. He smiled when he saw the fountain and looked around, it looked like he beat his dad. He paused noticing Hiruma laughing with a girl and holding hands. Iruka ducked before peaking above the side. Anko wasn't going to like this!

"Namaiki, you want to go get some food?" Hiruma asked her with a blush on his cheeks. She smiled with a blush and nodded. Iruka watched them leave.

"What are you doing?" Iruka froze at the voice behind him and turned to see Gai behind him, he sighed relieved. Gai looked at him confused. Iruka blushed.

"I-I uh nothing." Iruka stood up straight. "Did you enjoy the fireworks?"

"They were fantastic!" Gai waved his fist in the air, "And then I challenged my eternal rival and won! It has indeed been a wonderful night!"

"Is your rival Asuma?" Iruka asked but Gai laughed loudly.

"No no, my rival is Kakashi!" Gai kept going so Iruka assumed he was supposed to know who that was. He wondered if it was the silver haired boy from earlier, the one with one eye. "Tonight we raced from the cliff we watched the show on to the stop of Hokage mountain!" Iruka looked at the top of the mountain and then back at the woods where the cliff was.

"When are you racing?" He asked confused. That was a pretty long distance, he wondered how long it would take.

"We already did! Our start was with the last firework." Gai gave him a thumbs up. Iruka decided thirteen year olds were weird.

"Iruka! Sorry I'm late, I ended up walking a bit far." Iruka smiled when he saw his dad. Ikkaku looked at Gai. "Oh you're Duy's son right? You look just like him!"

"Yessir Ikkaku-san." Gai smiled but Iruka saw the teen tense, as if expecting a blow. He frowned.

"He's a good man, thanks for keeping Iruka company." Ikkaku put his hand on Gai's head and ruffled the bowl cut. Gai seemed surprised but Iruka couldn't figure out why. "We should be heading home now."

"It was nice to see you Gai." Iruka waved goodbye, Gai smiled and waved. Iruka grinned before looking up at his dad as they walked home. He wondered if maybe Ikkaku had added to Gai's good night by complimenting his dad.

"Does his dad really look like him?" Iruka asked and Ikkaku nodded.

"He does." Ikkaku grinned. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"I did!" Iruka told his dad about the burnt cookies earning a laugh and Ikkaku told him about catching up with his students. Apparently Choza's wife was actually pregnant.

"I can't believe Minato-san is Hokage-sama now." Iruka looked down at his feet.

"He's going to be great." Ikkaku grinned. "I should tell him you'll be next right?"

Iruka laughed. That would be so cool.

XXX

Kakashi reported at the ANBU offices. He watched the others come and go earning a few curious glances and a couple of nods. Today he decided to put on a wig with his mask, a lot of ANBU did it to help cover their identities. He decided to go with black hair. He smirked when Dragon almost passed him in the hall before stopping in front of him. He wished he could see her expression but he also could guess it was probably amused.

"Trying something new?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her long brown hair.

"I was curious." Kakashi admitted.

"You should have been a cat." Her tone was obviously amused. Kakashi scoffed.

"I'll tell my ninkin you said that." He followed her when she started walking on the street. "Have you thought about using a wig?"

"It's more difficult with longer hair." Dragon jumped out the window and Kakashi followed, he realized they were heading to the Hokage's office. "But I've thought about it." He nodded it made sense, it didn't take much to cover shorter hair but if you wanted a long wig to cover long hair it would add a little weight. A henge would be easier for undercover missions in non-shinobi villages. He followed Dragon through the window on the Hokage's balcony. Inside the office Sandaime was talking to Minato-sensei ... Yondaime and Ikkaku. Kakashi noted how Ikkaku's lips twitched to more of a smile when he saw Dragon's mask but he kept talking as if they weren't there. Kakashi was curious if spouses were supposed to know about their ANBU partners but seeing Ikkaku in this office ... maybe it had to do with security clearance as well.

"I think we can make the whole process easier-" Ikkaku continued, "I'd like to talk to Biwako-sama later if I could. To ask more about the process and the seals used." Sandaime nodded taking a puff of his pipe.

"If you want to come with me now, we can have lunch together." Sandaime turned to Minato. "You should come too when you're done so you can know what to expect as well." He gave the two ANBU a nod before leading Ikkaku out of the office and closing the door behind them.

"Yondaime-sama." Dragon kneeled. Kakashi knelt beside her and glanced up to see Minato blushing and looking overwhelmed. There was a pang in his chest as he watched the man compose himself. Kakashi waiting til Dragon stood before standing as well.

"It's been a few months and I'm still getting used to that." Minato ran a hand through his hair, before taking on a more serious expression. Kakashi tensed ready for the mission. "I need both of you to take watch over Kushina. Everything I tell you here confidential and must never be repeated. I trust both of you completely. It will only be the two of you but I'll let you choose the schedule as long as one of you is there at any moment."

"Sir." Dragon and Kakashi stood up straighter. Kakashi's mind was racing, who was targeting Kushina and why?

"Kushina is pregnant." Minato paused, "She's also the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and the seal that keeps the Nine-tails inside of her will be weakened when she gives childbirth. I want you two and you two only to guard her until after she's given birth to our child. We have plans in place for when she gives birth but we need to cover all angles. If at any moment you think there is something wrong I want you to summon me immediately but never leave her side when you're on duty."

Kushina was the Nine-tails Jinchuriki. Kakashi was still processing it. The high strung wife of Minato-sensei. She was a strong ninja and fearsome even with off duty but she was also gentle and kind. To think she was carrying such a heavy burden for the village.

"I'm not telling anyone when she's due but when it gets to that time the guard will be heightened. With me becoming the Hokage, I'm also nervous about our enemies wanting to use her without knowing the truth about her. We ... I need her to be safe." Minato gave them a small nervous smile. "This mission is of the highest security clearance and importance. Whenever you switch shifts report to me, verbally no paperwork."

"Understood." Dragon nodded. "We'll start right away."

"You can wait til after-"

"Hokage-sama." Dragon's tone made Minato stop talking. Kakashi was glad it wasn't directed at him. "We will start right away." Minato looked at Dragon with a small smile, Kakashi felt a different tug in his chest this time, that expression was similar to the one Minato used to give the team. Obito ... Rin ... and ...

"Alright. Thank you both." Minato nodded and Dragon motioned for Kakashi to follow her so he did. She took him to one of the special ANBU meeting rooms.

"Do you have a preference over morning or night shifts?" Dragon asked him. "If you have something scheduled we can always work around that too." Kakashi blinked at her from behind his mask.

"I have no preference or anything else scheduled." Kakashi shifted as Dragon stared at him for a few seconds, her mask was really unsettling.

"You'll take 400 to 1600, I'll take the rest. Is that alright with you?" She finally asked.

"Yes." He immediately nodded. That meant he was starting now, he stood up.

"You might see me out of uniform." Kohari stood up taking off her mask. "I'm friends with Kushina, we're both from Uzushiogakure. So if you see me, don't be alarmed unless I'm telling you to be alarmed."

"Thanks for the warning." He hesitated. Wondering if he should mention his connection with Kushina and Minato but he decided not to, he was pretty sure Kohari knew. He nodded to her before leaving the room to start his duty. He found himself outside Kushina and Minato's apartment and he watched her cook in the kitchen.

He watched Kushina mix batter in a bowl. She was carrying the Nine-tails inside of her. He knew Konoha had a Jinchuriki but he had never thought it was someone he knew. He didn't know what he thought, had he thought it would have been one of the elders? That Konoha was different from other villages and not turning children into a different kind of weapon. Rin had been turned into a Jinchuriki against her will ... had Kushina? Had it been her choice? When had it happened? How long? How long had Minato known?

He took a deep breath.

He needed to calm down.

He realized his arms were shaking but thankfully he hadn't made his chakra signature rise so he should still be invisible. Kakashi wanted to take off the porcelain mask to breath but he knew better. He would wait until Dragon relieved him of his duty before going to Minato for answers or maybe he should go to Kushina himself.

Make sure it wasn't the same as Rin.

He watched Kushina answer the phone with a smile. She let out a loud laugh.

Could someone carry a monster and really be that happy?

XXX

Asuma sighed as the rain poured around him. He hated gate duty but it was necessary, he figured he shouldn't complain. Gate duty could be worse. They could be getting attacked. It was quiet while the chunin exams were being held in Sunagakure this year. His father had stayed behind with the village while Minato the new Yondaime, oversaw his first exams. He had thought things would change more when his father finally stepped down but it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

Hiruzen still spent more time with the village than his own family. Asuma knew he was being petulant, it didn't help that he and his father had more arguments than conversations lately. It just irritated him, they just couldn't seem to meet eye to eye.

"Everything alright?" Asuma looked at Shikaku, his team leader, who's ponytail was flat in the pouring rain. He looked like a drowned rat and Asuma tried not to laugh.

"It's quiet here Shikaku-sensei." Asuma shrugged. "Anything from Kurenai or Mizuki?" Asuma's post was the furthest away so he assumed he was the last to get checked.

"Alls well. Our shift ends in an hour so I suggest you go home and dry off." Shikaku pulled out a cigaret before sighing at the rain and putting it back in his pocket. Asuma laughed earning a glare. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Asuma sighed as he vanished, that's right they still had another week of this.

He high fived Genma who came up a hour later to take over his shift. He grinned seeing Kurenai and Mizuki waiting for him at the entrance to the city. "You guys want to get some ramen before heading home?"

"It's my turn to turn in the report for the shift." Kurenai smiled but shook her head. "Just wanted to say bye before I go." Asuma and Mizuki waved as she left.

"Ichiraku's? I could use some warming up." Mizuki waited for Asuma to nod before they headed to the ramen stand, the rain was still pouring but they were already drenched, it didn't matter. Asuma smirked and Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "What's going on in your head?" He asked quietly.

"A certain member of team Choza asked out Shizune." Asuma smirked and Mizuki stared at him surprised. He let out a low whistle. "Can't be Genma because he's tried before when we were 12 and she laughed in his face, he still isn't over that. Can't be Gai because he asked out Orochimaru's protege a few months ago and she gave him a black eye that Kakashi ... I'll repeat, Kakashi laughed at him. Our friend who never shows any sort of emotion." Asuma smiled wide, of course that was just going from Gai's story, there hadn't been any witnesses. "Gai says he's going to wait for love which leaves ..."

"Ebisu. Nice deduction detective." Mizuki rolled his eyes. "I swear you like the sound of your own voice."

"I do, I have an incredibly sexy voice. It's a Sarutobi trait." Asuma laughed when Mizuki scoffed. "Who told you? What did she say?"

"Genma told me last night, he was actually pouting." Asuma smirked. "And I quote, 'She said no to me but yes to the nerd with sunglasses?' I don't even think he has a crush on her anymore, I think it's a strange matter of his playboy pride."

"He's never had a girlfriend." Mizuki snorted as they ducked into Ichiraku's and waived at Teuchi who welcomed them. Asuma glanced at the other patrons, it was a couple with their kid. He ordered with Mizuki before continuing. "As I was saying, he's never had a girlfriend and from what I know the only girl he's ever kissed have been on missions."

"It's the image he wants, doesn't mean he actually has to do the things required." Asuma laughed. "Besides not everyone believes in limiting their choices based on gender."

Mizuki choked on his water, Genma was bi? He paused, no that made sense. "Has he had a boyfriend?"

"No but I caught him and Aoba making out next to training field 2 last week, so ... he has some experiencing in kissing at least." Asuma leered and Mizuki laughed. He suddenly heard a tapping noise.

"Aoba? Huh." Mizuki started eating his soup. "Wait don't distract me, Ebisu and Shizune are dating now?"

The tapping turned into morse code, Asuma and Mizuki both tensed as it spelled out SOS. He turned to see the older man showing them the sign for "training" with his hand. Asuma immediately relaxed. Their son was eating his ramen while counting as he tapped his foot against the chair, Asuma was impressed that he wasn't spilling the soup at all.

"I heard since the Hyūga girl's class was attacked they've been working more on codes at the academy." Mizuki whispered and Asuma nodded, it made sense. There had been the attack on the academy class leaving the village a few months ago and then there was an attack on a non priority mission with a Hyūga agent on the team just a few weeks ago. Asuma had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

Asuma looked the family over again. It was Ikkaku and his wife and son he realized. The tan man made his son start his code over again for 'enemy nearby'. Ikkaku was one of Minato's aides and had been having constant meetings with Biwako, Asuma's mother. Asuma had a feeling that Ikkaku was going to be more than just an aide. Biwako had been his father's Secret Keeper. A position not many people knew about but every Hokage had needed one. It was important that no one but the most inner circle knew the Secret Keeper's identity. Asuma only knew because he had overheard one of the elder's arguing after a meeting when he wasn't supposed to be there. He had been sworn to secrecy and could never talk about it or else it would put his mother in even more danger than being the Hokage's wife. Ex-Hokage now.

If Ikkaku was going to be the Secret Keeper it was a huge role, not just for the Hokage but the whole village's security. Asuma didn't envy him. It was going to be a heavy burden and he was going to have to give up missions outside the Fire Country. It made sense though, Ikkaku's barriers and seals were the best in all of Konoha. He had all the skills necessary. Of course that was only if Asuma's assumptions were right.

After all the position of Secret Keeper didn't exist, it was just a rumor.

"So have you and Kurenai officially started dating or are you too just friends with benefits." Mizuki asked and Asuma spit out the soup in his mouth.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Two: I Am My Father's Son

XXX

Kakashi gasped getting out of his bed to go wash his hands.

The cold water felt like it was going to burn his shaking hands. He hissed a sharp breath through the mask on his face. There were drops of sweat falling from his face and he ignored the tears in his eyes. Scrubbing his hands wasn't making the crawling feeling go away so he turned the sink off to go take a shower. He paused when he realized he was being watched.

"What can I do boss?" Pakkun asked quietly in the dark room. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, he had started summoning one of his dogs at a time so he wouldn't get overwhelmed by the heightened senses again. They just stayed with him at home and he usually sent them home before bed ... he must not have done it last night after talking with Minato and Kushina. Pakkun kept his expression bored but Kakashi could tell he was worried.

"It's alright, I'm going to take a shower and take over for Kohari-san." He finally spoke and his voice only hitched once. He winced. "You can go."

"Don't think so." Pakkun huffed. "I'll wait for you to get out of the shower."

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, he really needed to take a shower. He passed the dog and went to the bathroom quickly turning the shower on so it would heat up while he pulled his clothes off. He looked up in the mirror, his pale skin looked whiter compared to the dark circles under his eyes. He had to make sure to keep his other eye closed until he built up the chakra to keep it open longer. The Uchiha clan wanted to talk to him again, Kakashi didn't know what else they could talk about.

He stepped into the hot water and washed himself as quick as possible but made sure to spend extra time on his hands and arms. The hot water helped with the crawling feeling. He took deep breaths in the steam of the bathroom.

He was glad he had talked to Minato and Kushina to make sure the situation hadn't been similar to what happened to Rin. He knew it wasn't his place to ask or know this information but both Minato and Kushina had explained everything calmly to him. Kushina had been the Jinchuriki since she was nine. Kakashi couldn't believe it.

Could there have been a chance that Rin could have lived a normal life?

He put his head under the shower spray letting the hot water hit him as he let out a strangled noise. If Rin had known would she have made the same choice or would she have gone to Kushina for help? Was there a chance she could have control it instead of it exploding out of her like-

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking another one. He needed to stay in control. He could do this. He had a mission and he needed to make sure nothing happened to Kushina. He could protect them.

He could do this.

XXX

Iruka walked carefully with the cup of tea in his hand. He bit his lip as he made it to his dad's office, the windows and side door were shut. The lights were off but it it was bright outside and in the rest of the house Iruka didn't have a problem seeing in the room where his dad was rubbing his head. Iruka walked in quietly before placing the cup of tea gently on the table. Ikkaku looked at him surprised and Iruka gave him a small smile. "I made you some tea for your head." He whispered.

"Thank you Iruka." Ikkaku tugged his son's ponytail before taking the cup in his hands. Iruka looked at him worried.

"Your head was hurting last night, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Iruka whispered. His father had come up exhausted to the point he'd actually fallen for the traps Iruka had set up. He'd laughed and brushed it off and even helped Iruka clean up the paint but he was still worried about his dad.

"I'll be fine when I build my chakra up again, just going to take it easy today. I already saw Tsunade-sama, she said I'm fine." Ikkaku grinned. "When you get home from school today why don't we talk about seals and what you can used them for."

"Okay." Iruka nodded his head energetically. "I'll make breakfast now and leave yours in the fridge. Should I make some for mom?" Ikkaku looked at the clock in his office before nodding. "She should be home soon."

"Alright." Iruka nodded before leaving the room and going to the kitchen to make breakfast as quietly as possible. He wondered what his dad would have been doing to cause him to be in such a state, usually chakra depletion made it hard for you to move your entire body but this seemed to be focused around his head. Iruka hummed thinking about the things he had read.

Maybe a mental barrier?

But why would his dad need something like that?

XXX

Kakashi shifted in his spot as he saw Kohari approach Kushina towards the end of his shift. Both women hugged and then they started walking through the town. It was weird seeing Kohari out of uniform let alone laughing with someone. She looked almost gentle. Even with her there he knew better than to relax, he glanced around as he followed them.

They stopped at the market for fabric, flowers and spent extra time buying fruits and vegetables before heading to Kushina's place. They definitely seemed to have a project happening. Kakashi was curious as he watched them cut and sew the fabric all the while laughing and having a conversation he couldn't quite hear, he thought about summoning one of the ninkin to heighten his hearing but it felt like abusing the power.

Kakashi looked at what was happening all around the apartment. He could see a woman working on her garden in her backyard. A man sleeping in bed with his windows open. Two teen Inuzuka's walking a bunch of their dogs. He could hear all the noises of the active village below. Minato was currently gone for the chunin exams, Kakashi was curious if it was going well, he had taken his here in Konoha, he wondered if he could guard one of the foreign ones one day.

He realized that Kushina and Kohari were making a quilt, he watched them cut up the squares. Kakashi tensed when Kushina left the room and Kohari turned to look directly at him, she motioned for him to come over, he disappeared and appeared directly in the room so no one would see an ANBU crawling through her window. "What is it?"

"I'm being summoned." Kohari stood and Kakashi kept himself from glancing at the ANBU tattoo on her arm. He nodded and Kohari sighed, "I don't know what for but you might be taking a few extra hours today." She paused looking at his purple haired wig, then smirked. "I like this color."

"I do too." He shrugged. "I'll stay with her until you relieve me of my shift."

"Alright, go back." Kakashi immediately vanished back to his original spot. Kushina came back into the room and the two women talked some more before hugging and Kohari left. Through the window, Kakashi noted.

After that Kushina worked some more on the quilt, cooked some food and fell asleep reading a book. Kakashi noted it was the book Jiraiya had written, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. He hadn't read it himself but he found himself curious. He'd talk to Jiraiya a few times himself when Minato was still his team leader, Kakashi personally liked the man. He would have to check out the book later.

Kakashi noticed a small commotion on the street. He narrowed his eyes watching before realizing it was people he knew. He saw Shikaku talking with Ikkaku and they stopped in front of the stairwell to Kushina's apartment before Shikaku waved him off before walking away and Ikkaku started heading up the stairs. Ikkaku looked pale and Kakashi noted the bags under his eyes. He frowned. Kakashi wondered if he was looking for his wife, he shifted before teleporting above the doorway to listen in.

Ikkaku knocked on the door and Kakashi heard Kushina yelp before falling off the couch. There were a few thuds before she was opening the door. "Ikkaku!" Kushina sounded surprised. "You look horrible! Sorry Kohari just left-"

"I'm actually hoping you have some advice." Ikkaku interrupted her. "Can we talk inside?"

"Oh sure, come in." Kakashi looked around on Kushina's balcony, he jumped behind one of the larger bushes and it was a good view of them sitting at the table and he could still hear them. Kushina handed Ikkaku a glass of water. "Did you already do the sealing?"

"We did." He nodded. "Biwako's resting and she said I would get some hit-back but I didn't expect this. Tsunade-sama even scanned over us and has done what she can but my head ... I didn't want to bother her and I remembered after your ... sealing." Kakashi was shocked, Ikkaku knew about the nine-tails? Ikkaku continued, "You were put out and I was wondering if you had any tips."

"I don't know if I'll be any help," Kushina looked at him sympathetically. "Hot tea and rest, I felt great after a night's rest but I had something working with me there." She put her hand on her stomach.

"How many steps are left?" Kushina asked. "Yours is way more intricate. I'm sure the layers of seals don't help."

"We finished last night, it was good we only needed Minato for the first part." Ikkaku rubbed his temples.

"Oh! Rose water! Mito-sama had me drink lots of rose water." Kushina grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it. "I don't know why because I was just sore and bounced back right away but maybe its because you're older-"

"Hey..." Ikkaku huffed.

"Here are instructions, it's pretty simple. We should have talked before but ... well I'm not supposed to know." She crossed her arms and Ikkaku left. "But I do and I thank you for doing this."

"I know Minato wanted to choose you but was worried about it interfering with your previous seal." Ikkaku stood a little wobbly. "Thanks Kushina, I should probably get this started."

She frowned and followed him out. "If you need me to come over let me know, send a bird or Iruka. Whichever you trust more."

"I will." Ikkaku gave her a side hug before leaving and heading down the stairs, Kushina watched him go before going back inside and picking up her book again.

Kakashi stayed where he was, his mind racing. Ikkaku had sealed something in his body as well? Did Konoha have another jinchurichi? It was obviously affecting the other man, was there someone watching him too? Something was happening to the man that was having a physical effect.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

First he had to focus on this mission, then he could find answers for the rest of it.

XXX

Iruka ran home as fast as he could to the front gates, the chunin exam was over and everyone should be arriving home today. He weaved past people and jumped to the roofs of the buildings.

"Iruka slow down!" Hayate whined just behind him. "We don't need to go this fast."

"You're just complaining because you're slow Hayate!" Iruka laughed before jumped off and landed in front of the gate, there was already a crowd of people waiting. Hayate landed next to him before punching him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Next time we'll both start at the same time and see who's slow." Hayate huffed before sitting on the ground coughing. Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile before turning to look at the front gate.

"It's been almost two months, we don't know if she passed!" Iruka fidgeted, he only had a second of seeing a flash of purple hair before he was tackled to the ground. "OOF"

"Iruka!" Anko laughed sitting on top of his stomach. "Did you miss me?"

"Who cares if I missed you?! Are you a chunin?!" Iruka grabbed her jacket and shook her from her spot on the ground. Anko laughed.

"Yes!" She whooped before rolling off of him and lifting him off the ground. "I made it! It was so easy."

"Wow really?" Hayate asked curious. "You really passed?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Want me to beat your ass into the ground?" Anko smirked leaning over the boy. "It wasn't hard to do with Izumo and Kotetsu, I'm sure it won't be hard for you."

"At least wait until he's a genin before you do that." A deep voice chuckled behind her and Iruka and Hayate looked up at the tall teen with a shaved head. "It'll hurt his pride more."

"I like the way you think Ibiki." Anko laughed putting an arm around his waist, their size difference was crazy. Iruka couldn't believe how tall or big this man was. "These are two of my buddies Iruka and Hayate. Boys this is Ibiki Moreno, he also made chunin this time around. We're chunin pals."

"Nice to meet you." Iruka looked up at him. "You're really tall."

"Ibiki you got plans? No? Good let's go eat dango and tell these guys all about this trip." Anko started pulling the teen with her, Iruka had a feeling that if Ibiki didn't want to move, he wouldn't but he went easily with her pull with a small smile on his face. Which probably meant he wasn't as scary as he looked.

"Actually I got to go home." Hayate shrugged his bag over his shoulder. "I only wanted to know if you passed or failed." He stuck his tongue out at Anko who did the same. "I'll see you tomorrow Iruka!"

"Bye!" Iruka waved before letting Anko grab his arm and lead both him and Ibiki to her favorite dango shop. He looked her over and she looked alright. He smiled. "I'm glad you're back Anko."

"Of course you are." She laughed, "Alright let me know what's been going on before we get to the dango shop and then it's my storytime."

"What about Ibiki-san?" Iruka looked up at the tall teen.

"Iruka he's a 15 year old boy, he's just happy to be in the presence of someone as amazing as me." Anko laughed loudly and Iruka was about to argue but when he glanced at Ibiki the teen was laughing too.

"Anko is very interesting, I'd like to know how the two of you met or any funny stories you might have." Ibiki whispered over to him, Iruka grinned.

This was going to be fun.

XXX

Kakashi had calmed down a bit while Minato was away from Konoha. He had followed Ikkaku a couple of times, but the man slowly got better and was back to his old self. Kakashi had seen him meet with Hokage and go to the hospital a few times. He was starting to think that maybe he had the wrong impression and Ikkaku was healing from a mission gone wrong. When he asked around a few people mentioned him going on a solo A-rank. There was something in his gut that was still telling him he was wrong.

He thought he might have been found out when Ikkaku had booby-trapped his own home before it had turned out to be a test for Ikkaku and Kohari's son.

Kakashi had been impressed that pre-genin had disabled quite a few before misstepping and setting of a daisy chain of paint bombs. After that Kakashi had to go home to get some sleep before his shift started again. He summoned Bull this time, the rush of senses lured him to sleep and dreams of the one jinchuriki he had stopped.

It was two weeks and Minato was finally back from Sunagakure and when Kakashi landed on his balcony the blonde didn't seem surprised. "Hokage-sama."

"I don't mind you calling me that while you're dressed like that, but please Minato-sensei when you're not." Minato grinned, amused and Kakashi sighed under his ANBU mask. He had been waiting for Minato to come back and now he had to figure out the best way to approach the subject. He looked around before stepping forward and taking off his mask, Minato looked at him surprised.

"Minato-sensei, do we have another jinchurichi we should be watching?" He asked quietly knowing Minato could hear him just fine. The blonde sat up straighter and gave Kakashi a serious look.

"What gave you this idea?" Minato asked slowly, Kakashi put his mask on the table.

"I've been doing my protection duty and I've witnessed several conversations between Kushina with Ikkaku. He's obviously sealed something inside of him and -" Kakashi paused when Minato help up a hand.

"Have you talked to Kohari about this?" Minato asked and Kakashi shook his head. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"I was waiting for you to get back." Kakashi crossed his arms, his old teacher sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Sensei, I can't sit back on this after Ri-"

"We only have one jinchuriki and that is my wife whom you're protecting." Minato spoke slowly and firm, it reminded Kakashi of battle. "What Ikkaku is doing is a service to the village and it is something only specific people can know about. I'll speak with both Kushina and Ikkaku about the matter of security but all of your curiosity for this particular subject matter stops at this moment, do not investigate it anymore."

Kakashi stood up straighter and nodded. It was a matter of security, he could understand that, the less people knew the better. It did put his main fear at rest of there being another jinchuriki but he was still curious but it was obviously not within his security level. "Yes Minato-sensei."

Minato relaxed and looked at Kakashi. "I would tell you more but I can't - but thank you for coming to me with your fears. How ... have you been?"

"Busy." Kakashi shrugged reaching for his mask again but Minato put his hand on his wrist stopping him.

"Kakashi ... " Minato's eyes were gently and worried. Kakashi had to look away.

"I'm fine sensei ... thank you ... for answering my question. I know it's not my place but-"

"It is your place to ask for the safety of the village." Minato squeezed his wrist before letting go. "We all want to protect this village. Thank you Kakashi."

"Of course sir." Kakashi ignored the ache forming in his throat. He quickly put the mask back out and stepped back where he would be seen from the balcony. He bowed before leaving and heading to the ANBU headquarters to change out of his gear. When he pulled his mask off for the second time today he realized his hands were shaking. Had he been that angry at the chance that there was more than one jinchuriki in Konoha? He changed quickly and left, he didn't know what to do with the extra energy he had now that his self assigned mission was done.

"FIGHT ME!" Kakashi was almost thankful for the sight of green spandex. Almost.

"Alright." Kakashi watching Gai lazily trip in surprise. "Taijutsu?

"You have caught me off guard Kakashi and that is why you are my rival!" Gai laughed. "Last one to training field 6 must fight ... barefoot!" Kakashi snorted before nodding his head in agreement and disappearing. He landed in field 6 the same time Gai did and raised an eyebrow. "I believe that's a tie my rival so let us both fight barefoot."

The grass was wet from a light rain earlier, Kakashi noted throwing his sandals off and getting into a fighting stance. Gai did the same with a big smile.

"Alright let's go!"

XXX

"Aw man." Iruka looked over at Yugao who was frowning at a kunai in her hands, it looked like it had been evenly split it in half. "I just bought this one with my allowance."

"It's weird that it split like that." Iruka looked over Yugao's shoulder. "Can you get a refund?"

"Isn't that bad luck for it to split like that?" Hayate mumbled next to them holding his training sword over his shoulder. Iruka shivered at the chill that hit him, sometimes Hayate could creep him out. He glared at the other boy.

"You're just trying to freak me out." He huffed. "Lunch is ending anyway, we should go back to class."

"No, this morning a picture of my family fell off the wall and the glass broke. That's bad luck." Hayate followed them back into the building. "I just have a feeling is all."

"Didn't know you were so superstitious." Yugao grinned still holding her broken kunai. "My dad says that stuff is just just makes people paranoid."

"Nothing wrong with ninja's being paranoid." Hayate mumbled and Iruka laughed.

"That's true." Iruka looked up at the blue sky, it was going to be a beautiful day. He couldn't imagine anything horrible happening but now he couldn't get rid of the chills he got at Hayate's warning. He looked up at the sun to see a halo around it.

What did that mean?

XXX

"Kushina's gone into labor and is under Sandaime's ANBU guard with Taji and Biwako." Minato stood in front of Kakashi and Dragon. "I'm going to go join them to help keep her seal intact while she gives birth and we'll have a barrier around us. Thank you for keeping watch over her, I ask that both of you keep watch over the village until she's done."

"Of course. Is there an alert?" Dragon asked, Minato smiled and shook his head.

"I don't want anyone else alerted as to what's happening, we have several things in place if anything should go wrong but let's hope for the best." He nodded at them both, "Now I have to go, I'm sure you'll be hearing a happy announcement soon. You two should feel free to take a small break." He smiled, "Thank you both."

"Sir." Kakashi and Dragon nodded as Minato waved before vanishing using his body flicker technique. Dragon nodded for him to follow her, he thought they would be going back to the ANBU office to change but she led him to a quiet part of the forest. He was surprised when she took off her mask to look at him, he slowly took his off as well. He shivered at the chill in the air.

"Kakashi, I have a bad feeling so I'm going to do rounds. You don't have to come with me but I want to check on the barrier around the village." She was frowning, her body tense. "Something is going to happen tonight."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked immediately, trusting her lead. It was better safe than sorry.

"Call your hounds and you watch over the south, I'll watch the north." She handed him a piece of paper. "If you find anything make the boar sign and push chakra into the paper. I'll find you. If I find something the paper will let you know."

He took it and quickly put it in his pouch where it would be easy to reach but safe. He was curious, he hadn't heard of a technique like that, he would have to ask her later. They both put their masks back on and she vanished while he summoned his ninken.

"Boss?" Pakkun asked as they all appeared in a flash of smoke.

"We're doing surveillance. Spread out over the south vector of the village and let me know if you see anything suspicious." He ordered and all of them vanished except Pakkun, he tilted his head in question.

"I'm staying with you, you haven't summoned us enough to develope the connection with the others. I'll be able to notify you the second they find something." Pakkun looked around. "Lead the way boss."

"Let's hope we don't find anything." Kakashi whispered, but now that he knew Kohari had a bad feeling he couldn't help but feel keyed up. He wish he knew where they had taken Kushina so that Kakashi could watch over them both but this would have to do.

XXX

Iruka grabbed his father's hand as the ground shook under their feet. They had decided to go to the market to buy a new rose bush for his mother because Ikkaku had ruined one of the ones in their garden by clipping it incorrectly. The ground shook again and there was a loud horrible scream.

"Oh no." Ikkaku was looking at the Hokage monument.

"Dad what's happening?" Iruka held tighter onto his hand. Were they being attacked?

A huge black ball of energy hit the monument with the faces and Iruka flinched expecting a blast and debri but there was a strange static noise instead, he looked back to see the mountain was fine. What had happened?

"It was Yondaime!" Someone yelled.

The horrible scream happened again, Iruka realized it wasn't a scream but a howl. And then there was a flash of orange and then a huge monster was towering over all of them in the village. Iruka stared up at it in shock, building's were crashing down around them, Ikkaku wrapped his arm around his waist and jumped as one of the monster's feet stepped down where they were.

"Dad!" Iruka cried, "What is that?"

"Iruka you need to go to the shelter! Now!" Ikkaku put him on the ground. "Go!"

"I'm not going to leave you! I can fight too!" Iruka grabbed the back of his dad's vest as the man turned around to face the monster. There were ninja starting to fight it all around them. Ikkaku pushed Iruka back with one hand.

"Iruka do as I tell you and go to the shelter now!" Ikkaku ordered turning to look at his son. Iruka's eyes widened as one of the monster's many tails came crashing down on them. He felt something around him and stared wide-eyed at the ANBU with the dragon mask, then there was a sharp pain hitting his head.

It hurt, he couldn't see ... there was dust all around him making it hard to breath. Iruka coughed realizing he was surrounded by rubble but there was also a body on top of him. "Dad?" He asked his voice cracking as he tried to sit up. He put his hand on the body's back and it was hot as if it had been burned but there was blood, so much blood. The body was shaking as it moved to get off him, Iruka stared wide-eyed at the ANBU, her mask cracked in half and it slowly slid off her face.

"Mom?"

She smiled at him, blood pouring out of her mouth. "Iruka ... are you hurt?" Iruka grabbed her to keep her from falling forward, the wound on her back ... it was bleeding so much. He looked over to see his dad standing facing the monster.

"Dad! Mom's-"

"I'll take care of your mother, you get out of here!" Ikkaku ordered. Iruka could see his father was bleeding too, blood on his face.

"No way dad! I can't leave you and mom alone, I'll protect her!" He yelled holding onto his mother's shoulders.

"Cut the crap Iruka!" Ikkaku turned to glare at Iruka. "Parents are supposed to protect their children!" Iruka felt tears in his eyes, his arms were shaking as he held his mother. She put a hand on his shoulder pushing him away from her. Iruka stared wide-eyed. She gave him an amused smile.

"Go Iruka, do as your father says." She slowly got to her feet. Iruka looked at her ANBU uniform, he couldn't believe it.

"No I-"

"You!" He heard his father yell. "Aoi, get my son out of here right now!" Suddenly there was a green-haired man in front of him, pulling him away from his mom. Iruka fought against the arms.

"No! Let me fight with my parents!" He yelled.

There was a gust of wind and another tail came down on them.

XXX

A dark chill came down on him before he noticed the pouch he had put the paper in was glowing, he pulled it out as a loud pained howl was heard. It shook the ground around them.

"Boss there's a huge fox monster." Pakkun landed next to him sounding uneasy. "It's powerful and in the opposite direction."

"Let's go." Kakashi grabbed a branch to turn around and started heading back. "Can we fight it?"

"Boss, this thing is more than any of us can handle." Pakkun admitted, "We're going to need bigger guns."

Kakashi looked at the paper in his hand, the light that had been bright was now a low glow. Kohari had probably alerted everyone already. There was another howl and then static through the air. He jumped up above the trees to see a dark blast of energy hit the Hokage monument before disappearing. Minato had to have done that. Kakashi looked at the Nine-tails, it was huge and terrifying, he felt sick from the evil power rolling off of it.

Why was the Nine-tails out? What had happened to Kushina? Minato? Dread filled Kakashi's bones, he needed to find them. Then it moved, Kakashi's eyes widened as it landed in the middle of the town.

The people!

"Pakkun, tell everyone to help evacuate civilians and children." Kakashi landed on a branch, changing directions. "Do not fight it."

"Done." Pakkun followed him easily. Kakashi was thankful he stayed with him, he didn't like the idea of not knowing where his ninken were with the Nine-tails out. "What about us?"

"We need to find Kushina and Minato-sensei." Kakashi ordered.

He didn't know what they could do if they were dead. Maybe he should look for Ikkaku as well, he would know more about sealing things-

Kakashi stopped as the small paper in his hand caught fire.

The heat in his hand made him feel like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him.

Kohari ...

XXX

Iruka groaned. There was a high pitch ringing in his ears that made the bones in his body hurt, he shifted to get up and realized the pain might be more than just the ringing. There was blood on his arms and legs, he used the torn stump of a nearby tree to lift himself off the ground.

What happened?

He looked around, he was in the forest. The man that had been carrying him away from the village was on the ground several feet away and not moving. Iruka moved to see if he was okay but was stopped when he hit a barrier. Iruka gasped pressing his hands against it, was his his dad's barrier? His dad ... his mom ... they had been in the village fighting.

There was a dark howl and Iruka put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. The monster! The Nine-tails fox! It was nearby, had it moved? He turned wide-eyed, was it in the barrier with him? Tears poured out of his eyes, why was it here? Where were his parents? He trembled but as he looked around he didn't see anyone else, there was a light past the trees though.

Iruka thought he could hear too people talking.

He took a shaky step forward then another. The sounds of chains rattling, fire burning and a strange static noise happening all at once. Iruka needed to find who the voices were, it could be his parents what if they needed help. The light dimmed a little as he made his way towards it, there was another howl but this one wasn't as horrible as the ones before.

And then it was dark.

Iruka blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust as he kept moving forward. It was dark and silent and the smell of blood was all around. Iruka stumbled on a root, tripping into a clearing. There were two bodies on the ground next to an altar with a crying baby on it. His eyes widened.

It was Minato and Kushina. Kushina must have put up the barrier, his father had told him that the Uzumaki's were the best at it. And she couldn't be dead because the barrier was still up! Iruka ran over to their bodies, he fell next to her, tears in his eyes.

"Kushina-san!" He touched her arm but her body was so cold. "Kushina-san! Wake up!" He knew he was sobbing as he looked her over. Then there was a cough, Iruka looked surprised at Minato.

Iruka crawled over to him quickly. "Yondaime! Minato-san can you hear me? It's Iruka!" Iruka gently touched the man's arm and Minato coughed again, spitting out more blood from his mouth. Minato opened his eyes, they seemed so bright compared to the paleness of his skin and the dark blood. Kushina and Minato both had holes through the middle of their bodies, he didn't know how to help them. "Tell me what to do." He cried.

"Iruka? I'd like to know how you g-got here but I don't have the time. C-can you do me a favor?" Minato slowly lifted up a shaky hand, a small light shining at the tip of his fingers. "Can you help Konoha? Do you mind holding this? It was a heavy burden for your father ... I'm sorry to ask but it's important."

"My father?" Iruka watch his hand. The glow was bright, beautiful. "He was fighting the fox." He was shaking all over, he couldn't save his parents and he couldn't save Minato or Kushina. He sobbed. "Tell me what to do, please."

Minato gave him a soft smile that made Iruka remember his mom, both of them with blood coming out of their mouths. "It's a heavy burden and I'm sorry to ask you of this when you're so young but ... I don't have much time left. Iruka, take it. Hiruzen will know what to do." Minato reached forward pressing his glowing fingers against Iruka's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Minat and Kushina's bodies vanished from his view. Iruka fell back, his vision going dark as he hit the ground. He felt a buzzing in his head as his eyes closed, he could barely see the barrier flicking out and vanishing.

Kushina-san...

XXX

"Boss!" Pakkun pointed and they stopped outside a barrier. Kakashi frowned pressed his hand against it, he looked at Pakkun. "They're both in there."

"What's happening?" Kakashi opened his sharingan and held up seals to dispel it but it wasn't working. He cursed.

"The Nine-tails was in there too, but I'm not sensing it anymore." Pakkun looked grim and Kakashi tensed. The barrier vanished and he moved instantly, finding the large opening. He landed next to the body of Minato, Kakashi clenched his fists. He was too late.

They were dead.

"Boss." Kakashi looked at Pakkun to see him next to the small body of a kid. The boy was covered in dirt, blood and mud and he wasn't moving. Kakashi's eyes widened realizing he recognized the scar across the bridge of his nose, it was Ikkaku and Kohari's son but what was he doing out here? Pakkun had his head against the boy's chest. "He's alive Boss."

Kakashi turned the the baby on the altar. The baby was crying for his parents that weren't going to come to him. Kakashi wondered if they had a chance to hold the child before ... Kakashi gasped seeing the seal on the child's stomach. They had ...

Minato and Kushina had sealed the Nine-tails into their own son to save the village. They lost their lives in the process.

"Minato! Kushina!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, landed in the clearing with a bunch of ANBU guards, they must have been on the other side of the barrier. Kakashi tensed. Hiruzen looked at the chaos around them, stopping at Minato's body, tears in his eyes. It surprised Kakashi at first, how much the man cared about every single villager. But these were people he was actually close to. Hiruzen's gaze landed on Kakashi. "How did you get here?"

Kakashi nodded at Pakkun who was still sitting next to Kohari's son. "When I saw the Nine-tails I had my ninken track Mina- the Ho ... Yondaime." Kakashi tripped over his words. He had to keep it together, he had to. "When we got here there was a barrier but we just made it through."

"Did you see anything?" Hiruzen asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"Sir we found Biwako-sama and the rest of the guard." An ANBU captain with a cat-like mask appeared. "I'm sorry sir but they were all killed, it looks like they were ambushed."

The man in front of all them closed his eyes, Kakashi wanted to leave, get away from the intense emotions pouring off the man that had just lost his wife. His wife and the man that had become Hokage after him. It felt like like everything froze while the old man let himself have a moment of grief and then he opened his eyes.

"Is that boy alive?" He motioned at Kohari's son on the ground and Kakashi nodded. "Take him to the hospital, give him a private room and do not let anyone see him. You will guard him until I arrive, if he wakes up do not let him leave." Kakashi nodded again gently picking the boy off the ground.

"You, Tiger, take the baby to the hospital as well, you will do the same as Hound but do not let anyone see the seal on the child." Hiruzen ordered.

"Crow you guard these bodies until I can send a proper team here, Boar, you will keep on the lookout for Crow. The rest of you follow me." Hiruzen took a deep breath before heading to the village. Kakashi followed his example and took a deep breath before heading to the hospital. He was surprised and grateful to see it was still standing as he made his way in the lobby. There were special rooms reserved for ANBU so he skipped the desk and went there. It was chaos inside, there were so many injured people everywhere and with a sad note, bodies as well.

Kakashi ducked into one of the private rooms and placed the boy on the bed before hesitating. He should probably make sure it was okay but all of the nurses were obviously working on the more extreme and life threatening cases. Pakkun landed on the bed next to the boys feet. Kakashi glanced at him. "Can you tell me if he's injured?" The dog sniffed the boy.

"He's bleeding but I don't think any of them are too deep ... I don't know about broken bones but his chakra is weird." The dog sniffed again. "Something's happening to him?"

Kakashi opened his sharingan and looked at him, there was a lot of chakra collecting at the boy's head. It couldn't be a genjutsu, he dispelled it just in case but nothing happened. Kakashi frowned reaching forward and touching the boy's head - nothing changed. He moved away finding towels and bandages, and started cleaning the boy off, placing bandages over the cuts he found. He found himself worrying about Gai and the others ... and his ninken.

"How are the others doing?" Kakashi asked quietly as he worked.

"They're helping others find survivors under the rubble." Pakkun seemed to be watching the boy closely. "But they're energy is running low so they won't be able to help much longer."

"Tell them thank you." Kakashi paused before wrapping a bandage around the boy's forehead where there was a deep head wound.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to Minato-sama in time." Pakkun said gently and Kakashi froze.

He couldn't breath.

Minato-sensei was gone now too.

"Boss?" Kakashi blinked realizing he was on his knees on the cold hospital floor, gasping for air through his porcelain mask. He threw it on the floor and pulled down his face mask, he watched his tears hit the floor as he took each breath. It felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest and his brain was going to catch fire ... he hadn't felt like this since ...

Since ...

"Boss." Pakkun was there pressing his face against Kakashi's, his brown fur soaking up the tears. The dog's voice was sad as he pressed against his charge. Kakashi closed his eyes feeling Pakkun rub against him. He choked on the sobs coming out of his throat.

He hadn't protected Rin or Minato-sensei. Obito gave his eye to a failure.

He wondered if this was how his father felt.

XXX

Hiruzen looked at the destroyed city in front of him as the sun rose shining light on the destruction. The school was gone, entire neighborhoods ... the amount of people that lost their lives. This wasn't just an accident with the seal but an attack. He looked back at Koharu, Homura and Torifu. He didn't know where Danzo was and he would find out later.

"I'll return to being Hokage while we heal." He acknowledged the council, they weren't untouched from the disaster, covered in dirt and grime. Torifu had blood on his hands having been next to Hiruzen when they chased the fox. "I need to go to the hospital to check on the child."

"Dad!" They all turned to see his youngest son, Asuma coming up the stairs. Asuma ran up to him before grabbing his robes causing a cloud of dust to puff out from them. Hiruzen held up his hand to stop Torifu from stepping in. "Why didn't you let us fight?"

"We needed to protect the fut-"

"I could have protected mom!" A tear fell down his son's face. "Why?"

"Don't speak of what you don't know." Homura spoke up but Asuma didn't move his gaze away from his father's face. Hiruzen could feel his son's hands shaking as he held onto his clothes.

Hiruzen slowly put his hands over his son's and Asuma's grip loosened grabbing his father's hands. Hiruzen pulled the teen to him, a second later Hiruma appeared next to them, his eyes red and expression worried over his little brother. Hiruma put his hands on Asuma's shoulders as they started shaking. Hiruzen placed a kiss to Asuma's head earning a gasp, it wasn't something he was known to do but Biwako was. He lost his wife tonight.

His sons lost their mother.

The village lost their leader.

But there was still hope because they managed to keep most of the younger ninja out of the fight. Lots of lives were lost ... shinobi, civilian, young and old alike. He couldn't think about how they should have prepared better, or what they should have changed. He had to keep his eyes on the future and hope that each of their choices were the best and believe in them.

Biwako knew the danger she was going into and even then the Nine-tails fox had not been the one to kill her. No, it had been an intruder that the remaining ANBU were searching for now. He pulled away from his youngest son and went to his oldest putting his hand on Hiruma's cheek before pulling him forward for a kiss on the forehead. Hiruma started shaking, fighting the tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

His sons were strong.

"I must go help at the hospital." He spoke up so the elders would hear too. "We will start our recover today. I'll leave it in your hands Koharu, Homura and Torifu" He left with his ANBU guard following him. The elders would be able to organize the relief in his stead for the village, he needed to get answers.

He found the ANBU Tiger guarding a private room with Minato and Kushina's child. Naruto, Kushina had made sure that Hiruzen knew their son's name. Naruto ... he gently touched the fresh seal on the baby's stomach. The child would keep her last name as the third Jinchuuriki. First Mito Uzumaki, then Kushina Uzumaki and now Naruto Uzumaki, the carriers of the Nine-tails for the sake of their village. This child was going to have a hard life ... word would certainly get out about what he was. Hiruzen could at least protect the youth. He would make it so that no one could tell Naruto or any child born after this day.

There was a knock and he looked from the baby to see Tiger poking their head in. "Sir, Jiraiya-sama is here looking for you." Hiruzen nodded and a second later his student was entering the room. Jiraiya had been out on a mission ... he looked like he had ran the entire way here.

"Sensei ..." The man started before the stopped at the site of the baby. "Is that?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the child of Minato and Kushina." Hiruzen nodded, Jiraiya moved over to look at the baby as he slept. He looked at the black markings on the belly. "The seal should fade when he starts developing a larger amount of chakra." He spoke.

"Naruto ..." Jiraiya looked at the child with sad eyes. "So it's true, Minato and Kushina are dead?"

"Yes, they sacrificed their lives to save their child." Hiruzen looked at his old student. "This wasn't an accident that the Nine-tails escaped. This was an attack, someone killed the ANBU guarding them along with Taji and Biwako." Jiraiya's eyes widened but Hiruzen continued. "I have ANBU looking for clues but ..."

"Is it alright if I stay with the child for a little while longer?" Jiraiya asked, it surprised Hiruzen even though he knew he shouldn't have been. He gave Jiraiya a small sad smile before nodding. There was one more he needed to check in on.

"I'll be taking over the title of Hokage again. Will you be able to stay and help with our recovery?" Hiruzen asked and Jiraiya nodded. "Look over the baby for now, call a nurse if you need one. When his seal disappears we can put him in the nursery."

"Of course." His student went back to looking at the sleeping baby and Hiruzen left the room making sure Tiger kept his post. He moved down the hall wondering where Hound had gone. He looked around the corner to the see the ANBU leaning against the door. Hound looked exhausted even with the mask on, his body language screaming of pain that probably wasn't physical. Hiruzen cleared his throat and immediately the ANBU stood up straight.

"Is he in here?" Hiruzen walked over and pointed at the door.

"Yes sir." Hound opened the door letting him in but closed the door behind him. Hiruzen looked at the boy on the hospital bed, he had been bandaged up but still needed to be cleaned. Hiruzen realized it was Iruka, Ikkaku and Kohari's son. The scar across the boy's face being the biggest giveaway but what had this boy been doing there inside the barrier? He looked at the door.

"Hound." A second after he spoke the ANBU came in and closed the door behind him. Hiruzen looked him over again. "What happened? Tell me the events that happened to you tonight."

"I met with Yondaime-sama along with Dragon-taicho." The teen's voice behind the mask sounded raw but Hiruzen didn't comment. "We had been guarding Kushina-san while she was pregnant with their son. After he dismissed us, Dragon-taicho had a bad feeling ... I believed in her her instincts so instead of going off duty we split up. She kept watch over the North and I took the south with my ninken. When the fox appeared I realized something must have happened to Minato-sen... Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san. So I had Pakkun track them down, while the other ninkin helped evacuate the city. When we first arrived there was a barrier around them and we couldn't get in. As soon as it went down I found Yondaime-sama and Kushina-san already dead. The boy was already knocked out and the baby was crying."

Hiruzen noticed a tick in the ANBU's voice. "Was there something else?"

"When I brought the boy here, Pakkun said his chakra was weird. I looked at it with my sharingan and it looks like his chakra is concentrating on his head. It isn't a genjutsu but something was definitely done to him." The ANBU looked at the boy on the bed. Hiruzen followed his gaze ... what could have been done to him?

Had Minato done something to him in his final moments? Hiruzen's eyes widened. This boy was Ikkaku's son.

It couldn't be.

Could he have made this boy the new Secret Keeper? If that was the case then Ikkaku was dead and Minato had realized it before his own death. Wanting to save the village from losing any more of its history or forbidden jutsus he had passed on the role to the son of Ikkaku, hoping that he could handle it.

That was a heavy burden for a child.

He needed to make sure ... he placed his hand over the boy's head pushing his chakra forward like he had done when he had made his wife his Secret Keeper and again when they passed the roles onto Minato and Ikkaku. If Minato had realized that both Ikkaku and Biwako were dead and then he would have wanted to pass it on before his death to make sure Konoha's secrets remained safe.

It had been fate that Ikkaku's boy had stumbled on them. Hiruzen closed his eyes, he didn't like this falling to such a young child. He removed his hand and took a deep breath. He looked over at the ANBU, "I want a guard placed to watch this child, let me know immediately when he wakes up. When the guard gets here I want you to go get some rest and then I have work for you."

He had faith Hound would be able to find any missing keys to the meaning behind the intruder that caused all this, he had specific skill sets that would be necessary.

"Yes sir." Hound stood up straighter and Hiruzen glanced at the sleeping boy one last time before leaving. It would take at least a day before the boy woke up, that was how it had been for both Biwako and Ikkaku ... but with his smaller body and limited chakra he wouldn't be surprised if it took longer. He was going to need to bring Tsunade in to see the boy and make sure everything else was okay. He knew she'd be able to keep a secret.

XXX

Iruka opened his eyes only to immediately close them at the pain the sunlight hit him with. "Augh." He put his hands over his eyes, the pull of his muscles making him realize how stiff and achy he felt. Why was he in so much pain? Why did his head feel like it was trying to split open? He hissed as he tried to remember what had happened.

It hurt so much.

"Here." There was a cold wet cloth being pressed against his forehead and if felt a little better. He side trying to open his eyes again. He jumped up hitting the wall against his bed with his back as he stared wide-eyed at the ANBU standing next to his bed, they had a bird mask. Next to the ANBU was a blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead. He looked around the room, he was in the hospital. Where were his parents?

Iruka gasped and put a hand over his mouth. His parents! He closed his eyes as his head throbbed. "Where are my parents?" He asked through his hands, keeping his eyes closed. "What happened?"

"Hokage-sama is on his way." The ANBU spoke

"Iruka, I'm Tsunade, a medical nin." She picked up the cloth that had fallen when he moved. "Put the wet cloth over your eyes, it will help if you have a migraine."

The Hokage was coming to see him. Iruka's mind flashed images of Minato pressing glowing fingers against his head ... and then ... it was black. Iruka grabbed the cloth pressing it against his eyes. What did Minato do to him? Why? He groaned, why did it hurt so much?

Where were his parents?

"Tsunade-san why does it hurt so much?" Iruka asked with a wince. "What happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell us." Iruka sat up and dropped the cloth onto the bed as he looked at Sandaime walking into the room. Sandaime? Iruka looked at the old man confused, but the ANBU had said-

Minato and Kushina were dead. Iruka remembered finding them, they had huge holes in their body and Kushina wouldn't wake up ... she wouldn't wake up and - Iruka felt the tears fall from his eyes, he couldn't stop them. They were both dead and his parents ... they had been bleeding on the battlefield. His mother's mask ... he had been the ANBU with the Dragon mask. He let out a sob. He didn't know why but he knew they were both dead. He trembled, they were dead ... so many people were dead because of that Nine-tailed fox.

"Iruka." Sandaime spoke gently but Iruka couldn't stop the tears, he looked at the old man wearing the Hokage robes. Hiruzen looked at the ANBU, "Leave us." The ANBU nodded and vanished. Tsunade was still watching Iruka with a sad expression.

"They're all dead." He sobbed openly. "My parents ... they had saved me and they're dead. Minato-san and Kushina-san too."

"Yes they are." Sandaime put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka shook his head trying to stop the tears. It took a while before he was able to stop, he winced, his headache felt like somebody was clashing pots and pans together in his head. He looked at the old man in front of him. Sandaime gave him a sad smile. "But you're alive and that's good."

Iruka looked down at his hands. "But-"

"Iruka, your parents saved your life and they died saving many more. They fought so that others could live, so that the village could continue ... so that you would continue to have a home." Sandaime's voice was gently. Iruka winced again, another flare of pain. But ... why did they have to die?

He wiped at his eyes. "But ... they're dead." He wouldn't see them anymore. He knew he was lucky to have both of his parents, so many of his friends only had one after the wars but now ... Sandaime was watching him.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked gently.

"My head ..." He grumbled. "It hurts a lot."

"You've been asleep for three days." Sandaime moved his hand off Iruka's shoulder when the boy looked at him surprised. It had been three days? What about his friends? Their families? What happened to them? Sandaime interrupted his chaotic thoughts. "Can you tell me what happened that day? What you remember?"

"I'll try Sandaime-sama." Iruka looked back down at his hands. "I was with my dad ... we were going to buy roses because he ruined one of my mother's rose bushes. She ..." He closed his eyes, the memory of the broken ANBU mask falling off her face, blood pouring out of her mouth. "The monster appeared and one of its tails hit us but when I got up my mom was there ... her, she was ANBU." Iruka choked, "She was ANBU ... her mask broke because she protected me and both of them were injured. I wanted to stay and help them but dad made someone take me away, we were leaving the village when we got hit by a tail again and I think I was knocked out."

Iruka took a deep breath. "I woke up and I was stuck inside of a barrier, I could still hear the demon but I could hear people and I followed the voices ... I saw Minato-san and Kushina-san ... they had holes and Kushina-san was dead because I couldn't wake her up. Then Minato-san asked me to carry something and he touched my forehead." Iruka didn't fight the tears as he looked at the Hokage. "He said someone would know ... Hiruzen or something. Is that why my head hurts?"

"That's my name." Sandaime smiled at Iruka. Iruka blinked, Hiruzen Sarutobi ... he had learned that in school. He was about to apologize but the older man stopped him with a sad look. "What Minato-san, Yondaime, did ... he saved a lot of Konoha's secrets and resources. It was a role that my wife did for me and your father was going to do for Minato-san as Hokage."

"My dad?" Iruka blinked surprised. Tsunade let out a grunt

"There's a secret position that only myself and a very select few know about." Sandaime continued, ignoring Tsunade's disapproving look she sent his way. They had already talked about what was going to happen. "We call it the Secret Keeper. This person is the key to all of Konoha's libraries of information, our networks and our forbidden techniques. They are our final resort. If anything happens to our village and something is destroyed the Secret Keeper will have all that information inside of them but at the same time if anything happens to the Secret Keeper and the current Hokage ... then all of our information will be destroyed with them to protect the village. Do you understand?"

Iruka bit his lip. "My father was the Secret Keeper." Iruka watched the man smile. "For Yondaime ... but he died and Yondaime knew so ... he did something so I replaced my father to keep the village's information from being destroyed?" Iruka asked a little confused. He closed his eyes. "I'm the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes." Sandaime's voice was sad.

"How did he know my father had died?" Iruka asked his heart racing at this new information. "Does that mean I'll know everything? How does it work? Why my father? Why me?"

"The Hokage and the Secret Keeper are connected. If something happens to the Hokage the secrets are safe. If something happens to the Secret Keeper then the Hokage has time to act to make sure the secrets are safe. If something happens to both of them, the village loses all of it." Sandaime pulled out his pipe. "You do not know the secrets other than the ones you learn yourself, they're attached to you and sealed inside of you, they're protected inside of you. You don't become Secret Keeper and then suddenly know every forbidden jutsu in our library. It was actually created by Mito Uzumaki, who trained your father. She was the first, to both Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, my wife Biwako was the second Secret Keeper, she died the same night as your father who was the third. You'll be the fourth ... your father became the Secret Keeper because of his relationship with Minato-san, his skills with seals and barriers and because of his love for Konoha. You ... Minato chose you because you're, your father's son. If he did not think he could trust you with this, he would have let all of our secrets be destroyed but he saw you and he saw hope. That is what I believe." Iruka looked at Tsunade who was looking out the window with her arms crossed.

Iruka bit his lip. "Does that mean, I'm your Secret Keeper because you're the Hokage?"

"Yes." Sandaime nodded. "But ... not yet. You were only linked to Minato-san so right now you're carrying a heavy burden by yourself. I need to link us together or I can take this away from you if you want me to."

"Minato rushed the process." Tsunade spoke up catching Iruka off guard. "I've only learned of this while your father went through the process. With Ikkaku it took us three weeks to set all 6 seals. With you, Minato has already established 3 of the seals which is why you're having such horrible headaches, I've been able to stabilize them but either way we're going to have to finish the process. After we finish ..." She looked at Sandaime before looking back at Iruka. "We should be able to transfer the seals to someone else-"

"No." Iruka glared at the man. "If my father was going to do it then I will too. I can do it!" He yelled before realizing who he was yelling at. "I'm sorry."

"Iruka I'm going to be honest, I believe that Minato trusted this with you but you're still a child. I'm hesitant about it but I'll let you decide." Sandaime puffed at his pipe. "But you cannot tell anyone about this ... ever. It could cost the lives of everyone in the village."

Iruka stared at him wide-eyed. This was a secret ... he could help the village by doing this, doing what his father was going to do. He know he could keep a secret but if he did anything wrong he could hurt other people. He shook his head feeling tears again. His father died saving his life ... he could do it. "Please ... let me do this. I'll take my father's place ... please. I'll train hard and become a shinobi just like him and my mother. I can do this."

Hiruzen watched Iruka closely with a sad expression. This was too much responsibility for a child. He knew it but he actually didn't know a way to reverse it once it had been done. They could transfer the seals but it was a harrowing process, even more so than the sealing. He had heard it had weakened Mito-sama greatly when she handed it over to Biwako. And recently after Biwako handed it over to Ikkaku she had been more tired and her chakra was having issues building but she had been stubborn and kept up with her duties. He closed his eyes, missing his wife. He needed Iruka to agree to it even if he didn't approve himself. He would just have to try hard to watch over the boy and make sure nothing happened to him.

"Please." Iruka begged.

"Alright." Sandaime nodded and Iruka gave him a small smile. "I'd like it if you stay here until you felt better. Tomorrow is our memorial service, if you feel like you can attend. Do you need anything from your house?"

Iruka was silent for a moment. "Do I still have a house?"

"Yes." Hiruzen had checked himself. He had put it under protection knowing the types of information either of the Umino's could have stored inside of it. He had to guess that Ikkaku's barrier was gone.

"Can I have my mother's mask?" Iruka asked quietly. "I know it broke but ... if it hasn't been destroyed ... can I have it?" He didn't know if that was allowed.

"That's something that I can't give you." Sandaime closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." Iruka wiped his eyes. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"You're doing a great service for the sake of your village." Sandaime nodded at him before there was a knock. "I have to go but please stay here and rest until you want to go home. Tsunade is going to keep an eye on you."

"Do you remember anything your father did to help with his headaches?" Tsunade asked.

"He was drinking a lot of rose water lately." Iruka offered and the blonde nodded before placing a hand over his head. Sandaime watched them both.

"I'll make sure to bring some next time, we shouldn't start the next seal for a week or two so that your body has time to get used it." She stepped away. "Now get some rest."

"Thank you." Iruka mumbled laying back on the bed as they both left. His mind racing. He was thankful for the chance to take over a roll his father had held but at the same time ...

He was scared.

XXX

Kakashi glared at the funeral proceedings in front of him. He observed it from a distance, he could feel the presence of other ANBU around him. Keeping guard and making sure no one interrupted such a proceeding. Most of the village was there, the Leaf was weakened and they would get today to mourn. But tomorrow they had to keep moving.

"Hatake curse." He mumbles to himself.

"What was that boss?" Pakkun lands next to him. Kakashi shakes his head not wanting to repeat himself.

"Anything?" Even though everyone else had this day to mourn, Hound and his ANBU squad didn't. They would keep watch over the village today. He was now his own team leader with Crow and Tiger following him.

"No enemies in the area." Kakashi looked down at the pug, Pakkun had an odd tone. Was it because of the funeral for so many of their fellow ninja or something else? Minato-sensei?

"But?" He hunched getting ready to move.

"Nothing suspicious, but a kid is alone in the woods. Biscuit was worried about what he might do so I left him with Bull to keep an eye on him." Pakkun huffed. "Those pups ..." Kakashi paused, it wasn't like his hounds to get attached to humans that easily, especially those Kakashi hadn't introduced himself. He looked over as Crow landed beside him. He nodded letting his position be relieved, well now he could go see what had his dog's interest piqued.

"Pakkun, show me." The pug went off immediately and Kakashi followed, now he was curious. It took him a second to realize where they were heading. "You sure he wasn't up to anything suspicious?" He narrowed his eye, they were heading to where the Nine-tails had been sealed into the baby ... where Minato and Kushina had died.

"You'll see ..." Pakkun stopped on the last branch before the trees stopped. Kakashi landed silently. He could sense Bull and Biscuit nearby. There was a kid in the middle. Kakashi could immediately sense what put his dogs on edge. The amount of grief coming from the boy almost rivaled everyone at the funeral, his fingers twitched wanting to grab onto something solid, something to hold him in place. His eye widened, it was the boy from before. It was the kid who was found with Minato, Kushina and their son. He watched as the tan boy placed the pack he was carrying down and pulled out a book. It was Kohari's son.

What was he doing here? Hadn't he been in the hospital? There were still bandages on his arms and head. Though Kakashi realized he couldn't say anything about sneaking out of a hospital early. He needed to know what the boy was up to though. He doubted the pre-genin could do very much harm but it was better to be on guard.

"Stay here." He flared his chakra slightly, enough to let the boy know his presence but not enough to send a warning to other ANBU around the village keeping watch. He landed gently beside the kid. "Hey."

The boy jumped looking up at him with wide-eyes, tears falling freely and if anything the scar across his nose seemed to stand out even more. How could someone feel so much and be so small? Kakashi was thankful for his mask unsure of the expression he was wearing at the moment. He looked down at the book. "What are you doing?" The boy was still staring at him wide-eyed. "Why are you here?" That question seemed to make the boy realize what he was asking, the brown eyes glanced at the book in his lap.

"K-Kushina-san was from Uzushiogakure ..." The voice is small but unwavering, Kakashi was surprised considering the tears. "My parents were also from there. I-I didn't know her very well but she was nice and the Yondaime was nice and ... they ... I thought they would appreciate if I could give her a farewell like I've done for my parents ... I did their's in the center of town where ..." The boy paused and Kakashi didn't have to guess, it was probably where Kohari and Ikkaku had both died. The boy took a deep breath before continuing, "In the tradition of Uzushiogakure. I will do the best I can ..." Kakashi watched as the small hands tightened on the book, wrinkling the pages slightly.

Kakashi took a breath. He wasn't expecting that at all. So this kid ... was just trying to give Kushina a piece of her homeland one final time. He knew Kushina had definitely been friends with Ikkaku and Kohari and Minato probably felt the same. His hands twitched.

"It isn't big and it won't take long. Please ANBU-san." The kid looked up at him pleading.

"Can I help?" It slips out of his mouth before he even had the thought. It seems to surprise the kid too. The boy seemed to think about it before nodding. Kakashi mentally cursed at himself, he shouldn't be doing this.

"If you want to." The boy smiled slightly. He put the book down and started going through his bag; he pulled out a bowl, water bottle and some flowers that had been stored in a box. "Put the water and flower petals in the bowl and I read a story. It really isn't much but it's all I know. I know it's probably not enough ..."

Kakashi took the supplies from the younger boy and moved to touch his shoulder. He didn't know why but he felt oddly close to the kid who was crying freely for his own loss but also the loss of Kakashi's sensei, the Yondaime along with Kushina-san, this boy was mourning Kakashi's own feelings too,after his breakdown in the hospital Kakashi had put himself back together and wasn't going to let himself break again. "No matter how little, it is enough that you thought about doing this for her, for them."

"Thank you ANBU-san." The boy nodded his head before wiping his eyes with one of his bandaged arms to stop the tears. He moved the book back into his lap and Kakashi proceeded to pour water into the bowl while the boy read from the book. He pulled the petals off the lilies dropping them into the water. The kid started reading the story and Kakashi closed his eyes listening. It was the story of a great big whirlpool who stopped spinning to make room from several smaller ones to form and live long lives, it was actually a pretty common children's tale. He concentrated and could feel that all of the ninken were now all watching from the trees now. He smirked under the mask, technically he was off duty and then so were they. He huffed, what had caused Biscuit to be so worried over this kid?

He opened his eyes and watched as the kid read from his book. As soon as he finished the story the tan boy raised a hand up to his face and held up a handsign. Kakashi looked down at the water in the bowl as it started swirling into a small whirlpool, the flower petals making it look magical. It was pretty cool. "I think Kushina-san, would have loved this." He winced as his voice cracked but the other boy didn't seem to notice.

"Hn." The kid nodded wiping his eyes. "Thank you for staying with me ANBU-san. I will not keep you any longer." Kakashi stood as the kid packed up, surprised at himself for having stayed. He looked down at the bowl that was still moving in the whirlpool fashion.

"Bye." He forced himself to leave in a puff of smoke so he was near the curious ninken. He took a deep breath, the air around him suddenly several degrees cooler. He sighed leaning against the tree. He glared over at Pakkun with his one eye when the pug opened his mouth. The dog huffed and closed it. "Why was Biscuit so worried?"

"You gotta admit the kid's emotions are intense." Biscuit huffed.

"Yeah." Kakashi watched the kid walk away. "What was his name again?" The son of Kohari, the Dragon of ANBU. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on him. "Iruka." He watched the boy wince and bring a head to his hand. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, had anyone figured out what had happened to Iruka's chakra?

XXX

Asuma stared down at the grave with his mother's name. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and glanced at his brother. The funeral had ended hours ago but he had ended up coming back.

"You shouldn't blame dad for her death." Hiruma started. "Asuma-"

"I don't blame him." Asuma kept his eyes on her name. "I know she wasn't in the village, even if they had allowed us to fight. She would have still died but I don't agree with a lot of the choices he's making and I'm going to keep letting him know when I don't agree."

"He's our father but he's also Hokage again." Hiruma's hand tightened on Asuma's shoulder causing him to sigh. He didn't want to fight with his brother. Their dad was Hokage again, after having a little over a year off ... some break. Who knew how long it would take before he found someone to take over the role like Minato had. He closed his eyes. Hiruma squeezed his shoulder again. "Let's get something to eat and sit on dad's head."

Asuma looked around the town as they walked back home, it had only been a few days since the Nine-tails attack but most of the rubble had been cleaned and ruined buildings demolished. It made parts of the town feel so empty. He looked at his brother who was waving and smiling to people who called out to them. "Hiruma."

"Hm?" His brother smiled at him. "What?"

"Promise me you'll never be Hokage." Asuma looked down as they kept walking. "You're going to marry Namaiki and have lots of kids. You should focus on them."

"It's never been a dream of mine." Hiruma smiled softly keeping his arm around Asuma's shoulder. "I would find it a great honor if I was asked but I don't have the power of our father nor the reputation of Minato-sama. I'm happy to serve the village in any way I can and hope that every move I make will create an easier path for the next generation. So I can't promise you that I wouldn't accept if they asked ... I do still plan on marrying Namaiki though."

"What?" Both boys paused at the feminine voice behind them. Hiruma's face turned a sharp red shade that had Asuma pulling away to get out from under his brother's arm. He turned to see a flushing Namaiki.

"I think I'm going to go find some friends for lunch." Asuma patted Hiruma on the back. "I'll see you guys later."

He smiled hearing his brother make a pained noise as Namaiki started asking him questions. She could kick his brother's butt if she wanted too but Asuma had a feeling he was going to get a sister-in-law instead of a battered brother.

"Asuma!" He turned to see Gai, Kurenai and Raido sitting outside a restaurant with food. "You want to join us?"

He grinned, "Sure."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Seals, Barriers and Iruka's House for Odd Shinobi

Chapter Three: Eyes On Fire

XXX

Iruka stared at his house from the street. Tsunade-sama and the nurses at the hospital finally said he could go home and his headaches had started happening less often. Iruka looked around the yard, the front garden hadn't been tended to for a week now but everything else ... looked the same. Somehow his house had been far enough from the chaos to remain unchanged except that wasn't true ...

He didn't want to step through the front gate.

He knew his father's barrier wouldn't be there. He looked at the two bowls of water and rose petals outside the gate. When it had been the day of the funeral he had give his parents and Kushina-san last rights. He'd done his parents' in the center of town but moved the bowls and even then he couldn't cross the threshold of his house. The petals were no longer spinning in the water. The chakra he had given it had run out and was likely the same he left in the other location too ... if someone hadn't moved it by then.

"Iruka ..." Iruka turned quickly to see Anko watching him nervously, she was holding a pink rose in her hands. He looked down at the bundle of roses he was carrying, he gave her a small smiled.

"Hey." He was about to walk to her but she quickly moved to stand next to him and face his house.

"The nurses told me you left. You couldn't have told me you were getting out?" She huffed but there was not anger behind her words.

"I thought I wanted to be alone." Iruka shrugged looking at the ground, not wanting to see his house anymore. He felt silly and weak. He couldn't do this by himself. "But I haven't even been able to walk to the front door."

"Do you want to go to my house? I know my mom wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay with us for a little while. I know I'm going to be really busy on missions for a while and the school is going to take a while to be rebuilt." Anko bumped his shoulder.

"No I ..." Iruka took a deep breath before looking up at his house again then looking at Anko and holding out his hand. "Do you mind helping me?"

"Of course." Anko took his hand quickly, Iruka was surprised her hand was just as cold as his. Was she nervous too? Anko never got nervous. Iruka gave her a smile before they stepped through the entry on the fence together.

There was no welcoming warmth of his father's barrier. Iruka shivered at the ghost sense that washed over him reminding him of what was missing. He squeezed Anko's hand tightly as they made their way to the front door, she stayed silent but a solid presence next to him. They both paused at the door.

"Okay." Iruka reached up and opened the door pulling Anko in behind him. Iruka stepped on a wire on the floor before turning to look at Anko wide-eyed. "Traps!"

"Oh shi-" Anko was splattered in the face by a huge ball of purple paint.

Iruka ducked and rolled before tripping over another wire this time a barrage of his father's paint balls fell from the ceiling splattering them both with a rainbow of colors. Both of them didn't move as the chaos settled, Iruka looked around noticing none of the pictures on the walls and none of his mother's plants in the house. His father had always made sure to aim away from the valuables ... Iruka felt the wet paint dripping off of his ponytail, the laugh he let out surprised him. Anko too by her expression.

It didn't take long before both of them were laughing hysterically in the puddles of wet paint now in the entryway and sitting room of his house.

"I forgot he set these up when we left the house." Iruka wheezed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Your father was a trap genius." Anko slowly crawled over to him. "Seriously, I've been caught in every single one I've encountered."

"I can usually make it through the door." Iruka laughed before putting his hand in orange paint and then smacking Anko's face with it. She made a strangled noise before tackling him to the ground and rubbing his hair in the paint on the ground.

"I know this is hard to get out of hair!" Anko cackled. "Your dad was evil for a man with long hair himself!"

"I almost cut off his ponytail once." Iruka laughed and Anko stopped looking at him wide-eyed. "I was mad he set up a trap in my room and found him sleeping in his office. Mom caught me trying to steal one of her kunai."

"What did she do?" Anko asked, her voice cracking in excitement.

"She let me peg him with some paintballs and then made both of us clean my room." Iruka giggled and Anko laughed with him.

"You know, I heard that one time. Yondaime-sama, when he still had a team had your father test his team." Anko grinned. "And the Hatake Kakashi got hit by one of your dad's traps."

"No way." Iruka blinked at her amazed, he knew his father worked with helping train teams after he stopped taking his own but he had never heard that story. Of course Ikkaku wasn't known for bragging about deeds ... the village usually did it for him. And now Iruka knew why his mom never really talked about her missions ... "My mom was ANBU."

"What?" Anko fell off of him and stared at him amazed, she dropped her volume to a whisper. "What?!"

"She was ANBU." Iruka whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "She protected me and her mask fell off."

"Which ... who ... can I even ask?" Anko whispered pulling Iruka into a hug while they lay on the floor.

"Dragon." Iruka didn't bother wiping away his tears, he smiled at Anko. "You know she was there when the ANBU saved my class and I had made that barrier. I wonder if she was proud of me."

"You know both of them were. Ikkaku-san and Kohari-san were always ready to brag about you. They were super proud of you." Anko whispered, awed before pulling Iruka close to kiss his forehead. He was grateful she didn't comment when he started sobbing, just hugged him tighter and let him cry on her shoulder.

XXX

Iruka threw his last set of shuriken at the stumps in front of him. He sighed looking over at Yugao's as the girl smirked at him, she was hitting on target more than Iruka's was. Iruka glanced over at Hayate's to see a sword stabbed through it and Hayate sleeping against his stump. Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hayate, you didn't have to join us if you didn't want to." Iruka packed his shuriken back up.

"I think he's out." Yugao walked over as Hayate let out a snore. "I'll keep practicing until he wakes up, what do you want to do?"

"I'm still ... going through the house." Iruka scratched his head. "I haven't been able to set up my own barrier yet."

"Oh yeah ... how's that going?" Yugao asked awkwardly and Iruka let out an amused huff.

"It's fine. I'll see you later, try not to kill Hayate." Iruka laughed before walking away.

"No promises!" Yugao shouted after him.

Iruka started heading home before glancing around and changing directions. He actually need to meet Sandaime today, it was time for them to place the fourth seal, Iruka was a little nervous. The headaches he had been having had finally stopped and he didn't really want them coming back but his father had been able to do this.

He wanted to as well.

He made his way passed the mission room, busy with ninja teams coming and going to keep up with the incoming missions even with the loss of shinobi. Iruka hoped he would be able to become a genin soon and start a team, it would be a great way to help the village.

"Hey, Iruka right?" Iruka paused looking up at man in front of him. He looked familiar ... but something was off.

"Sorry I'm Might Duy, you might know my son Gai." The man laughed and Iruka smiled. "I knew your parents but I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Oh sorry Duy-san." Iruka bowed quickly.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for not knowing me! Haha!" The man patted Iruka's shoulder. "I just wanted to say if you ever need anything feel free to find me. I'll help out any way I can."

Iruka smiled, Duy wasn't the first person to approach him like this. It always made his throat feel tight both sad and thankful. Thankful his parents were so loved by others in the village, sad that they weren't there to see it. "Thank you Duy-san. I actually have to keep going."

"Right! Off you go!" The man waved before walking into the mission room, Iruka made the rest of the way to the Hokage's office. He earned a few curious glances from older shinobi before he stepped into the open door. Hiruzen was sitting at the desk looking over paper, there was a silver-haired boy standing in front of the desk. Iruka straightened up, it was the boy from Asuma's group the night of the fireworks. The one with one eye.

"I'm sorry!" He turned around and stood out in the hall. He hadn't meant to walk in on a mission debriefing ... then again the door had been opened. Iruka frowned.

"Mah ... your turn." Iruka turned to see the teen walk out of the office, he gave Iruka a lazy wave before walking down the hall. Iruka looked in the office to see Sandaime wave him in so he went over to the desk.

"If my door is open it's not a private matter." Hiruzen gave Iruka a chuckle. "Tsunade is already getting ready for us so let's go."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka followed the man as they went through a different door ... he hadn't been this way before. They walked into an empty room. Iruka realized this was one of the other offices where Hokage gave out missions and had meetings. This one didn't have a desk or window but he remembered it from the school tour. They walked through another side door and there was a meeting room with a table and other people inside. Iruka paused but Hiruzen shut the door behind them both.

"Iruka the people in this room are the only ones who know what you are to the village." Sandaime stood next to him. Iruka glanced at all the faces, he recognized the elders Koharu, Homura, Torifu and Danzo. Tsunade was there as well still looking unhappy with her arms crossed but Iruka felt a little easier seeing her, she had been nice and gentle with him in the hospital. Who surprised Iruka was Shikaku, his father's old student. Iruka knew the man was the Jonin leader of the village, which had been impressive at such a young age. His father had bragged but Iruka hadn't expected him here. Shikaku gave Iruka a small smile and Iruka bowed his head at the room.

"So you're Ikkaku's and Kohari's son." Koharu walked over to him. "We've already talked it over and even though we are hesitant to allow such a position to be granted so someone so young." She paused but Iruka couldn't tell who she glanced at with her gaze. "We'll allow you to take this burden just like your father has. I hope you truly understand the weight of what this means for you and our city. If we find someone more appropriate we will ask that you let us transfer the seals."

"Thank you honored council, Tsunade-san and Shikaku-san." Iruka bowed, he didn't want them to choose someone else but he didn't think he could argue with them either. "I will do my best."

"Not even a genin but I've come to understand you've already displayed a gift for barriers during one of your school field trips." Torifu-san spoke with a small smile, it reminded Iruka of Choza. He wondered if thist was Choza's dad. "I'm sure Minato-sama knew what he was doing when he passed it on to you, whether it was fate or choice. You'll prove to be a great asset."

"If you ever need anything Iruka." Shikaku was kneeling in front of him now. "I mean it, please let me know. You're father would be very proud of what you're doing."

Iruka felt tears wanting to form but he fought them. "Thank you."

"We should get started." Tsunade spoke up and opened a different door. "Iruka, Sandaime ... let's go."

Iruka nervously followed her into the hall and then they were in an open room with candles lit, he could see the preparations for a seal already set up on the ground. He looked around reading the symbols. It was a lot more complicated than any of the ones he had ever tried. They stopped in the circle in the middle.

"Do you recognize this?" Tsunade asked him and seemed genuinely curious.

"I know this is a strong sealing jutsu." Iruka walked the circle reading the writing. "I've never tried one of these before but I've read about them. I believe my father was working on one before ..."

"You're father created this one." Tsunade waved around the room. "When he learned of the sealing process from Biwako, we worked together to come up with a safer way for the sealing process. The process ... what we ask the Secret Keeper to do ... sacrifice for the village. We're already messing with something very delicate but if there were ever any complications if could hurt your mind and you could end up in coma or worse, dead."

Iruka kept staring at the seal on the ground.

"Your father fixed the process so that it would treat the Secret Keeper more delicately than previous iterations. He learned of the toll it took on both Mito-sama's and Biwako-san's bodies." Tsunade-san moved so she was next to Iruka, he looked up at her. "Even though he made it better it still affected him greatly, you should remember what he was like."

"I do." Iruka nodded. His father had been sore as if after a long day of training, his headaches had been severe but Iruka had already experienced that. "What ... Minato-san did ... is that why I was out for three days?"

"Yes, what he did was dangerous and I can only assume he was desperate. If your body had reacted badly you would have died and then it would have been for naught." She huffed angrily and Iruka took a step back. "I'm not angry at you." She corrected, glaring over at Sandaime who was patiently standing in the circle. Tsunade put a gently hand on Iruka's shoulder. "You're doing a brave thing Iruka. I'll do my best to make this easier on you, you'll have to tell me your symptoms or else I can't help. Will you trust me?"

"I do." Iruka answered immediately. Everyone knew of Tsunade's healing abilities, he would trust her with his life. She smiled at him before looking over at Sandaime.

"Alright I need to two of you to sit in the middle facing each other so that I can link Hiruzen-sensei to the seal and you'll be able to share the burden. Then we'll work on completing the seal."

Iruka sat across from Sandaime who offered him a smile. Iruka smiled back nervously, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to tell any of them but he still had a hard time believing they were letting him do this. He was grateful. He knew that they didn't believe he understood the true level of what he was doing but even if it was just fate that he was the closest human to Minato when he passed, Iruka was going to see this through to the end.

For his parents.

For Minato and Kushina.

Tsunade moved so she was standing behind him, Iruka looked at the candle sitting between him and Hiruzen.

He felt a spark as if it happened between his eyes, then there was a bright light and pain. He hissed closing his eyes, this wasn't gentle at all! Had his father really gone through this six times? It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Then it stopped. Iruka blinked opened his eyes and he was laying on the ground, Tsunade-san was looking over him worried but smiled when his eyes met hers. Iruka looked over to see Sandaime was laying on the ground too. He winced at the sharp pain throbbing against his head. "What happened? Is he okay?" He asked.

"This is what happens when you do things out of order." Tsunade sighed before putting a healing hand over Iruka's forehead sending a nice feeling, stopping the pain. "It looks like it took and the two of you are connected, he's fine. Now that you two are tied together no matter how far apart you are if anything happens to either of you, you'll know."

"How will I know?" Iruka whispered, feeling suddenly exhausted but thankful for her hand on his head.

"I wish I could have asked Mito-san when she was still alive, she lived past my grandfather and his brother ... Biwako-san died after she had already passed the seals on to your father." Tsunade lowered her tone as well. "I don't know but ... let's hope you won't have to find out."

"Minato-san felt it too." Iruka felt his eyes closing against his will and he wondered if she was making him fall asleep. "Hope Sandaime ... will ... be okay."

Tsunade sighed as the kid fell asleep, she was surprised he had woken up at all. His chakra had been drained a lot and his body was physically exhausted but the seal was corrected and the way it should be. She moved from him over to Hiruzen who was breathing as if he was asleep. She sighed. "Old man you better not regret this." She scanned his head too, the seal wasn't as complicated for him but it was in place and strong. He was going to need to rest to regain his energy.

Tsunade looked back at the sleeping boy.

He was too young, she didn't approve of this. What had Minato been thinking? She knew he was trying to save the village and its knowledge but to make a kid go through all of this? And he had to know that no matter what, they couldn't pass on a half finished seal but they also couldn't leave him unconnected to the Hokage. Homura, Koharu, Torifu, Danzo and Hiruzen said they remembered what it was like for Mito when Hashirama and Tobirama died. Tsunade hadn't known her grandmother had such a burden of being Secret Keeper but she had been bedridden after both of the deaths of Shodai and Nidaime. She couldn't imagine it had been pleasant or doing it for more than one Kage.

She closed her eyes, she didn't like a lot of the choices being made around the village.

There was a knock on the door, it could only be one of the people in the room earlier. Tsunade really hoped it wasn't one of the elders. "Come in, we're finished." She sighed relieved when Shikaku stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"How are they?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm sure Hiruzen-sensei will be fine after taking it easy for a few days." Tsunade finished scanning him over. "If you can figure out how to make him do that, be my guest."

Shikaku snorted before he kneeled next to the boy. "How about Iruka?"

"You know my feelings on all of this." She sighed before standing up. "He's going to be fine, sore. The person with the most burden is the Secret Keeper. The fact that he's a kid who hasn't been able to properly train his chakra makes it hard for me to estimate how long this will last. He woke up pretty fast after the sealing but I made him go back to sleep so he could rest. I'd like to send him back to the hospital but they don't have the spare beds with everything else."

"We have ANBU watching his house." Shikaku gently picked Iruka up off the floor. "Mainly because there's a chance there are important text in that house. But I think partly because of his new status."

"ANBU don't know what to look for." Tsunade frowned. "We need someone that knows him, that can tell if his personality changes. You're friends with Inoichi, he knows how messy it can be to mess with someone's mind."

"I'll think of something." Tsunade watched the man hold the boy close, Shikaku could be gentle when he wanted to be. "I'll take him to my house for now, my wife won't mind. His father was my genin sensei."

"We're going to have to worry about who his sensei will be soon. I hear they're going to graduate a bunch as soon as the school is back." Tsunade stretched before sitting down again. "I'll keep an eye on the old guy. You call for me if anything happens with him."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Shikaku gave her a small bow before leaving them room with Iruka. She looked down at the sleeping old man again.

"What are you going to do without me sensei?"

XXX

Kakashi stared at Will of Fire statue in the cemetery.

"Hatake Kakashi, right?"

Kakashi turned and was surprised to see Danzo standing there, bandages around his face. Kakashi had heard there was an accident during the Kyuubi attack that Danzo had been recovering from. Kakashi had been curious if it had affected Root at all. "Danzo-sama."

"I was wondering if you'd be interesting in working under me. What do you think?" Kakashi always did like how Danzo didn't beat around the bush but he also knew the type of organization Danzo ran. Kakashi gave him a look of surprise, Danzo also knew how his sensei was. Was Root damaged enough Danzo would put that aside or was there something else?

"But ... I was Minato-sensei's ..." He didn't hide the fact that he knew Danzo hadn't approved of Minato's rise to Hokage. A lot of people in the village knew the man had pushed Orochimaru for the position.

"Yondaime-sama." Kakashi was impressed the man managed to say it in a sincere way. "The one who recruited you into the ANBU is no longer with us. If you stay where you are, you will end up working directly under Sandaime who will reassume his position. It was his foolhardy ideals of peace that dragged the war on and drove Obito and Rin to their deaths."

Kakashi had expected Danzo to use Minato-sensei against him, he should have expected Rin and Obito too. A sharp feeling hit his throat. He clenched his fists, "But-"

"And on the night of the Nine Tails' rampage, your friends were not able to join the fight because of Sandaime's orders. I understand that you were operating due to Dragon's intuition ... she was always a smart one. Another great loss along with Yondaime's life and Kushina's. Couldn't they have lived if more people had fought?" Danzo was giving him a hard look. Kakashi didn't have to fake the emotion showing in his eyes now. "I don't want to believe that he planned this return to power but the future of Konoha cannot be entrusted to someone like him."

The man turned and walked away obviously ending the conversation and wanting to give Kakashi time to think on his words. And Kakashi did.

Had Sandaime really used the Nine Tails attack in his own favor? Was there something going on in the background? He felt like he went through the next day like a puppet with someone pulling the strings.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Minato-sensei was gone.

He couldn't ask anyone else, they wouldn't know ... or understand.

When he had a chance he made his way to the Root headquarters, he had been surprised he hadn't been stopped yet and wondered if they were expecting him. The wood-style attack caught him off guard. The kid attacking him and an ANBU mask on as well but was obviously part of Root, Kakashi was currently the youngest member of ANBU and he knew it.

He quickly lit up his chidori to counterattack the wood before he heard Danzo's voice. "Wait!"

Immediately the boy stopped his attack and turned to Danzo. Kakashi waited til right before he landed to dismiss his chidori, just in case. He looked over at the wood-style user, the boy couldn't be older than 10 or 11. He thought no one had been able to use that style since the Shodai ... Hashirama had and always will be the master of wood-style ... or so Kakashi had thought.

"I called him." Danzo was looking at the little boy.

"Yes sir." The boy bowed quickly. Kakashi couldn't help but watch him and wonder if that's what he had looked like on the battlefield. If he had ever been that small?

"Thank you for coming." Danzo turned to him obviously pleased. Kakashi felt itchy all over, uneasy but he came here for a reason.

"Here." Kakashi bowed before handing Danzo a scroll that he knew would make the man even happier. Kakashi watched his expression as he read it. Was he doing the right thing?

Only time would tell.

XXX

Iruka sighed wiping the sweat off his head. He had been ordered by both Tsunade and Shikaku to take it easy at home for a while, until he felt better. He decided to work on fixing his mother's garden that hadn't been touched in over a month now. The roses bushes that his father had destroyed were still a mess so he was slowly digging them up along with any weeds he saw along the way. Then he was going to trim the bushes and tree branches, he was getting tired though. Hayate was off with his father and Anko was off on a mission.

She had been acting strange before she left too ... Iruka hoped she would be alright. He would take her to dumplings when she got back and maybe they could talk.

"What are you doing?"

Iruka jumped and turned to see a boy about his age peeking his head over the backyard fence. Iruka wondered what he was standing on to be able to do that. "I'm fixing my mother's garden." He couldn't remember seen this boy before, was he a civilian? He had headgear like a ninja but there was no markings on it. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kinoe." The boy tilted his head, Iruka realized the boy didn't really have facial expressions but neither did Hayate most of the time. "You're going to hurt the bush next to that one if you keep doing that."

"What?" Iruka turned and realized he was digging into the other rose bush's roots. "Oh thanks." He sighed before drinking some of the rose water he had made. It tasted alright, he just didn't understand what was so special about it or why it helped with his headaches ... but it did. The boy was still watching him curiously and Iruka found himself blushing. "Are you that worried about my garden you want to keep watch?"

"Do you want help?" The boy asked and little cautiously.

"You're not using me to hide from anything are you?" Iruka asked getting suspicious but the boy shook his head. He smiled. "I'm Iruka by the way, nice to meet you Kinoe." Kinoe obviously took this as permission to come into the yard and slowly made his way over the fence before dropping on the ground. Iruka couldn't tell if he had any training or not. "Are you in the academy? I haven't seen you here before."

"No." Kinoe shook his head. "I've never been there before." He shrugged. Iruka realized he probably was a civilian boy, he had heard of them dressing up with ninja garb because they thought it was cool. "Do you want me to help with the weeding or planting the bush?" There was a new rose bush sitting on the porch that Iruka had bought earlier from the Yamanaka shop.

"If you can move all the chopped up pieces onto that sheet over there I'll plant the bush and then you can help me trim the tree if you want." Iruka grinned. "Do you like doing garden work?

"I like plants." Kinoe offered deadpanned. Iruka smiled as they worked together. Even if the boy didn't talk a lot it was nice to have company. Kinoe was really good with pulling weeds and Iruka made sure he was the only one using the blade to trim the plants, he didn't want the other boy hurting himself. After they were finished, Kinoe helped him carry all the limbs and grass to the alley for garbage.

"Thank you for helping me." Iruka grinned handing Kinoe some of his water. Kinoe took a sip.

"Roses?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Iruka shrugged not really sure how he was supposed to answer that. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice." Kinoe nodded before drinking some more. "Thanks for letting me help you."

"If you're that bored, I'll get you to help with my front garden next time." Iruka laughed. "If you're family is staying in town then feel free to come by again." Kinoe handed him the water back and glanced around the house. It was obvious Iruka had been sleeping in the living room on the couch ... he hadn't wanted to go upstairs yet. Not until he fixed the barrier, there were papers with messily drawn seals from him practicing. Iruka blushed. "Sorry about the mess."

"No worry ... I should go." Kinoe gave him a nod. "I'll see you again."

"Next time I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Iruka walked him to the door and waved as the boy walked away. He shut the door with a happy sigh, he would have to tell Anko about the new weird kid. He had a feeling she'd love him. "Bye!"

He looked out the window and surprised when he didn't see the boy walking down the street.

Where did he go?

XXX

It was few days later and his nightmares had changed to include Sandaime now as well. Kakashi sat on his bed panting for air. He couldn't take this anymore.

He needed answers now.

And he knew where to get them.

His heart was beating fast as he made his way through the village. If he got caught he would get in a lot of trouble, possibly sentenced to death as well ... but he had to know. Had this thing been a plot to bring Hiruzen back to power? The man had stepped down willingly after the war to shoulder the blame for the loss of life. If he had planned to take the roll back why did he nominate Minato-sensei? If this had been a plot how had he controlled the Nine Tails?

None of it was making sense.

Where did that wood-style user come from?

Kakashi couldn't help but think the boy was key. There was something terrible happening and now he was involved. He had to make sure he was on the right side.

Kakashi silently made his way through the Hokage tower to the private library. He would find his answers here in the darkness of night with no one to question why he was looking. He only had a small flashlight to operate by but it was better than getting noticed. It didn't take long before he found the books on Hashirama the Shodai. He quickly read through them looking for what he needed to know. "He and he alone mastered the wood-style ninjutsu ..."

But that was wrong.

Where did the boy come from?

He switched books flipping through them, one of these had to explain it. At the bottom of the stack was a file labeled top secret with a red tag. Kakashi hesitated before grabbing it and opening it quickly ... this had to be it! This had ...

It was empty.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The voice startled him and papers were thrown on the table. Kakashi jumped moving the light to see Sandaime standing there as if he had been watching the whole time. How had he not noticed the man ... he truly was-

"Professor! I mean ... Hokage-sama." Kakashi quickly bowed his heart hammering against his chest.

"It's alright, I give you permission to look. Read it." Sandaime waited for him so Kakashi nodded before getting up and looking at the files.

"Yes sir." Kakashi looked over the papers as Sandaime spoke.

"Long ago, the Shodai, Hashirama-sama, after a death match with Madara used the wood-style to suppress the Nine Tails. After that, there was no one to take over the wood-style jutsu. Either the wood-style or sharingan are necessary to suppress the Tailed Beasts. In this village there was a time that we researched and tried to revive the Shodai's wood-style. However despite the dedicated efforts of many the tests to transplant Hashirama-sama's cells failed one after another and many people sacrificed their lives. So that jutsu was deemed a Forbidden Jutsu and sealed away."

Kakashi put the files down on the table and looked at Sandaime. He had never heard of such tests.

"But recently." The man continued. "Genin, Chunin and even members of the ANBU have gone missing. Furthermore what's more disturbing are incidents where newborn infants have been kidnapped from smaller towns surrounding Konoha."

"Infants?" Kakashi asked shocked, why would they steal infants? Why hadn't he heard of any of this?

"Of those confirmed there have been 60 kidnappings." Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi turned off his flashlight so they were in darkness with only the natural light of the night around them. He couldn't believe this.

"Who could have-"

"Hm." Hiruzen kept his arms crossed behind his back, he paused looking at Kakashi. "What I'm about to tell you is hearsay, someone is continuing the experiments and trying to implant the cells of Hashirama-sama."

"Even if they're rumors why would anyone-" Kakashi took a step forward. Why?

"There are those who want to obtain every jutsu that exists. Even I have wondered sometimes, if there had only been someone who knew the wood-style jutsu ..." He met Kakashi's gaze. "If that had been the case, then Yondaime would not have needed to sacrifice his life."

Kakashi startled, thinking back on everything that had led him here. What Danzo had said ... isn't that why Yondaime had lost his life? No one had been around to control the Nine-tails. The Uchiha had been protecting the citizens and -

"Mind you, this is just hearsay." Sandaime's voice brought Kakashi back. Kakashi clenched his fists, his mind racing.

"If ... Hashirama-sama's cells had really been implanted into infants ..." He tried, was there a chance that-

"Implanting cells into infants is forbidden." Hiruzen spoke up. "And even if someone did the possibility of it succeeding would still be very low." The older man turned around and started to walk out of the room. Kakashi opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped when Hiruzen paused at the door. "However ... if and that's just if, the first infant who was kidnapped survived ... he or she would be ten years old already." With that he kept walking out into the dark hallway.

"Ten years old." Kakashi whispered, his blood running cold. He clenched and unclenched his fists, how could he have let himself get strung along like that. He went over all the facts he knew. The wood-style user was at Root. Had Danzo been behind all of the kidnappings? If Danzo had the boy why didn't he use him to stop the Ninetails?

Minato-sensei had always trusted and loved Sandaime.

He looked down at all the books and papers on the table. He was going to fix his mistake.

XXX

Iruka sighed sitting on the couch in the living room of his house. He knew he had to go upstairs sometime. His clothes were up there and his books. Soon the school was going to be starting soon ... and he was running out of things to do downstairs. He hadn't gone into his father's office yet ... Iruka looked at the closed doors before looking down as the seals he had practiced drawing out. He was going to test them tomorrow if he could get one of his friends to come help him but it seemed like everyone was busy with their families or missions.

Iruka shivered at the breeze that came through the window. It was getting cooler ...

He wiped his eyes before the tears could form. He needed to stop feeling lonely and pull himself together, be strong like his parents. Iruka felt his bottom lip trembled and cursed when the tears came anyway.

He missed them so much.

He was so lonely.

Iruka turned when he heard a grunt outside to see an ANBU fall off the tree in his yard and hit the ground. He didn't have time to worry about them or himself before a cloaked figure with a cat mask was in front of him, their hand touched his face and he had a second the wonder if he was going to die before everything went black.

XXX

The mission had gone perfectly, just like they had planned. Kakashi stared down at the wood-style user, the light of his chidori reflecting off the boy's eyes through the mask he wore.

"Where did you learn the wood-style jutsu?" Kakashi asked firm but the boy stared up at him, obviously trained to know better than to answer that question. Even if they were from the same village. "I didn't expect an answer anyway."

"There is a boy." Kakashi blinked surprised as the one on the ground spoke quietly. "You should come get him before he wakes up."

"What?" Kakashi asked, "What do you mean by that?" But it seemed that was all the other was willing to give, he huffed. "Leave." Kakashi ordered moving back but keeping the chidori ready in case the kid was stupid. "Go quickly, that jutsu of yours will be critical for Konoha one day." And Kakashi knew it would, if there was a way they could get the boy from Danzo's hands ... he would be useful. He hadn't yet told Sandaime about the wood-style kid but he had a feeling the Hokage already knew.

Kakashi turned the chidori off as the rest of the team arrived, unhurt. The mission had been aimed at the Hokage and none of his team but they had stopped the assassination attempt and that was what mattered. He knew Hiruzen was going to deal with Danzo himself.

Kakashi needed to go find this boy, he made his way back to the Root headquarters, none of the other's must have seen him betray them because he made it through easily. Too easy, his eyes narrowed. There wasn't even a scout? Had they moved somewhere else? Where was Danzo?

Kakashi landed in the middle of the crossing platforms looking around. He was going to need help. He quickly cut his thumb and summoned Pakkun, he closed his eyes letting the senses come to him before looking down at Pakkun.

"Boss?" The dog looked around.

"I'm supposed to be looking for a boy, I don't know who but I'm hoping for a little help." Kakashi whispered. Pakkun glared at him.

"You don't like making things easy." The dog huffed, sniffing around. He paused. "Or ... nevermind, this way."

"You got something?" Kakashi immediately followed.

"Yeah I thought you said you didn't know who we were looking for. I recognize this scent." Pakkun offered bored. "It's the kid from before. Dragon's pup."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" There was no reason for Iruka to be down here. Why had Danzo taken him? Kakashi tried to think of everything he had witnessed with Kohari's son. His parents had been high ranked in the village, Kohari being one of the heads of ANBU and Ikkaku was one of Yondaime's advisors and a high ranked jonin who helped create the security barrier around the village. Did Danzo think Iruka would have information he would find useful? They could have searched the house instead ... or was there something more to it? Kakashi followed Pakkun down the hall before turning into a dark room.

Iruka was lying on a bed not moving ... Kakashi could see with his sharingan that the boy was unconscious. He quickly moved over to him as Pakkun jumped on the bed sniffing him.

"They've drugged him, he smells funny." Pakkun growled angrily. "But not poisoned."

"They knocked him unconscious." Kakashi picked the boy up and over his shoulder, he shouldn't take too long here in case the others showed up angry at his betrayal. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Pakkun jumped ahead and lead the way out of the building.

"Let's get to the Hokage-tower as discretely as possible." Kakashi and Pakkun ran together, Kakashi was still uncomfortable with the fact that no one was around or coming after them. Something had obviously happened to Root or with Danzo. He could only assume Sandaime had a hand in it. Kakashi was glad to have interfered with the assassination attempt, after the Nine Tails attack and the loss of Minato-sensei ... he didn't want to think what it would have been like if they lost Sandaime as well.

"Kakashi." Pakkun whispered in warning. They were getting closer to the village and if Kakashi didn't want people noticing him with Iruka he was going to have to be careful. He carefully put up a henge to make Iruka look like a bag he was carrying, he made his way over to the tower. Two of the ANBU on guard revealed themselves in question but Kakashi shook his head and they went back to their posts. He landed on the balcony.

"Ah ... Hound, I'll admit I wasn't expecting you." Sandaime was puffing at his pipe and sitting in his chair. Kakashi's senses were still heightened ... Danzo had been in here not too long ago. He could smell him. He tensed but Pakkun stayed at his side.

"Hokage-sama ... we need somewhere private." Kakashi tilted his head at the henged bag, Hiruzen blinked a few times before nodding his head and leading the way to the other office with no windows. As soon as the door was shut Kakashi dropped at the henge revealing Iruka.

"Kakashi what-" Hiruzen blinked, surprised. "What happened to him?"

"After the mission, Pakkun smelled his scent in the Root base and I found him there. He's been drugged. I thought they might be targeting him for his parent's knowledge and got him out of there." Kakashi gently put the boy on the floor. "I thought it was better to bring him here than the hospital ... just in case."

"I see ..." Hiruzen closed his eyes. "Thank you ... Hound." Kakashi realized the man had slipped up earlier in his shock and called him by his name. "I'll look into this as well. Iruka's parents held very high positions in the village and I could see how someone would think taking him could be useful. I'll make sure to keep an eye on him." Hiruzen was thankful Kakashi thought this about Iruka's parents. He was going to have to find out what happened to the boy's guard.

"Sir ... there's something else." Kakashi hesitated before taking off the mask and bowing. "I don't think I'm fit for this mask. I'm unqualified."

Hiruzen sat down next to the sleeping boy and looked at Kakashi, taking a moment to let silence fall over them. "Why? Thanks to you, I'm still alive."

"Still ..." Kakashi closed his eyes still angry at himself. "I nearly betrayed you once."

"Hm." Hiruzen nodded. "I couldn't protect Yondaime ... I can't blame you if you hate me for that. Actually, when Minato was alive he came to speak to me about you."

Kakashi looked up at the man surprised.

"He wanted you to forget the pain in your heart, even if it was just a little bit. That's why he assigned you to ANBU ... but he had heard rumors of 'Cold Hearted Kakashi' and was worried he had made your pain deeper and worse. He regretted signing you up for ANBU then." Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe while Kakashi thought about what he was saying. Minato-sensei ... had thought that? "I told him that no one can heal a wounded heart not matter much they want ... that it was only time that could heal all wounds. Then I suggested that he assign you to help watch Kushina, guard her while she was pregnant. So you would leave your ANBU duties to watch over a woman who was about to give birth to new life ... that it might trigger a change in you."

Kakashi's throat felt tight, his vision blurring in the one eye he had open.

"When Minato died, I considered releasing you from ANBU at that moment but I need your strength right now." Sandaime put his pipe back in his mouth. "Will you continue on as an ANBU who reports directly to me?"

"Yes sir." Kakashi ducked his head as his voice cracked.

"I hope Minato will forgive me as well ..." Hiruzen admitted sadly.

"Sandaime, there is something I need to tell you." Kakashi looked at the old man with his one eye. "There is someone in Root who uses the wood-style jutsu."

"I thought so." Sandaime nodded. "I have a feeling of who it is ... let me handle it."

"Yes sir." Kakashi nodded and then suddenly he felt lighter. He didn't know why but he did.

"You can go but please tell one of my guards to summon Tsunade for me on your way out." Hiruzen nodded at the sleeping boy on the floor. "Thank you for all you've done Kakashi. Report to me in the morning."

"Yes sir." Kakashi got up and went back into the other office, surprised to see Pakkun waiting for him. "You can go." He waited for the dog to disperse before going to one of the ANBU guards and relaying Sandaime's message for Tsunade before heading him.

He replayed the conversation over and over in his head. Minato had been worried about him and his pain over losing Rin and Obito, that's why he had put him in ANBU. Watching over Kushina with Dragon had also been for that purpose. Kakashi looked around his empty house that he used to share with his father.

He needed to change.

XXX

Iruka felt awkward sitting in the Hokage's family home. He had woken up here and been ordered to stay by Tsunade. He remembered being at home and then someone grabbing him. It had been someone in a black cloak and mask but ... Iruka had thought the eyes looked familiar. Kinoe ... he was sure of it but ... his hands shook as he grabbed the fabric of his pants. They had told him that the intruder had been after information in his father's office but didn't make it that far but he couldn't help but feel like they were hiding something from him.

Was this because of something in his father's office or something more? Was it because he was the Secret Keeper? Had someone else found out? His sealing wasn't finished yet ... why had that ANBU been outside his house?

He had been having a nice dream. At least he thought he had been.

Iruka wince, a sharp pain stinging his head.

"Here, you want some?" Iruka jumped and looked up at Hiruma Sarutobi. The teen was smiling at him holding up a glass of water. "You're Iruka right? I think I saw you talking to my brother a few times. I'm Hiruma."

"Thank you." Iruka took the glass of water. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"I overheard Tsunade-hime yelling at my father." Hiruma sat next to Iruka on the couch. "I didn't hear much of it but you looked a little lonely sitting here all by yourself. I'd offer to make tea but Asuma says I suck at it, I didn't get my mother's gift for hosting company." Hiruma laughed and Iruka gave him a small smile.

"They said a man broke into my house trying to get to some of my father's scrolls." Iruka spoke quietly. "They said he didn't make it though I was drugged and brought here to recover."

"Your dad was Ikkaku right?" Hiruma asked and grinned when Iruka nodded. "He was a very talented ninja."

"Thank you." Iruka looked at his glass of water before glancing over at the window, it was open. He could see a thin thread of smoke, he frowned. It was as if someone was smoking right outs-

"Oh Hiruma, I didn't know you were here." They both turned to look at Tsunade who walked into the room.

"Tsunade-hime." Hiruma stood, "I was just keeping Iruka company while you had gentle words with the Hokage."

"Hm." The blonde woman smiled, Iruka thought it was a scary smile. "Just sharing information with my sensei. Iruka, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." Iruka looked back at his glass of water. He looked up when he heard Tsunade sigh, she gave Hiruma a look. The teen smiled and bowed before leaving the room. Iruka looked at Tsunade worried.

"Don't give me that look." She sat down next to him with a sigh. "What did they tell you happened?"

"That a man broke into my house to go after my father's scrolls." Iruka bit his lip.

"But?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought I saw ..." Iruka looked at her. "I met this boy the other day who helped me with my garden. I thought I saw him and there was an ANBU at my house ... I don't think this is about my father's library. If it was why wouldn't they wait til I wasn't home? Or-"

"The problem with adults is that they always forget how smart kids can be sometimes." Tsunade sighed before smiling at Iruka and putting a gentle hand on his head. "You're right, it was because of your position. There was going to be an attempt on Sandaime's life today but it was stopped before it could happen and the person who took you has also been dealt with." She looked at Iruka with a serious face. "I feel like no one has really talked to you about the burden you have now."

"No matter what it is, I can handle it." Iruka put the glass of water on the couch and stood up. "I'll do better. I'm working on making a barrier for my house, I'm-"

"Iruka." The hand was on his head again. "I'm not saying you're doing a bad job, we haven't finished the sealing and right now Konoha is hurting and a lot of things are slipping through. It's our responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to you. You are young and you are going to get stronger. But ... we need you to do it faster."

Iruka straightened up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've accepted this job and if you're not willing to pass it on then you're going to have to be more vigilant. Protect yourself. When you become a genin you'll be taking missions and they'll get harder the stronger you get. You're going to be put in harms way no matter who you are because you're a ninja and we are here to endure. No one will know of the extra burden you carry and no one can know so you're going to have to work harder at proving yourself." Tsunade's tone was oddly gentle, Iruka nodded. He hadn't heard her sound like that since the first time he woke up in the hospital. She smiled. "That doesn't mean you can't have fun but ... we need you and the elders wanted to protect you by not telling you the truth about what happened today but that's not the way to do it. This is just a sign to show you why this has to remain a secret, if the wrong people find out you could get hurt or killed next time."

Iruka put his hands on his hips mimicking a pose he saw his father do when he was commanding his genin team. He was scared but being scared was okay. He was weak but he would get stronger. He would be more vigilant. He would try and train harder. "I won't let the village down Tsunade-sama."

"I know you won't." She rubbed his head again. "You're strong just like both of your parents."

"Thank you ... and thank you for telling me." Iruka picked up the glass of water. "I'm glad to know the truth, I'll have to be more careful."

"Fate made you our Secret Keeper, Iruka. I don't know which one of us has the worst luck." Tsunade sighed before playing with a necklace around her neck. Iruka blushed trying not to look at her chest and looked at the window.

He dropped the glass in surprised.

"Iruka wha- shit." Tsunade stood up and looked at the window.

Asuma Sarutobi was staring at Iruka, a cigarette sending smoke up in a thin line between his fingers. Iruka took a step back towards Tsunade because Asuma looked angrier than he had ever seen the teen. He put his cigarette out on the windowsill before climbing inside.

"Do you really want me to believe that this kid is-" Asuma hissed and Iruka took another step back.

"Asuma, whatever you think you heard you better forget it right now." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"That's twice now I've learned of a Secret Keeper's identity because people can't keep their mouths shut." Asuma kept his voice low. "And now I find out some pre-genin kid has been forced to-"

"Hey!" Iruka felt his face blush angrily. "I'm about to become genin and you're only a few years older than me, why can't I-" A hand went over his mouth.

"We are not having this conversation here." Tsunade growled and Iruka paled at the killing intent rolling off her. He glanced at Asuma to see the teen was looking intimidated as well.

"Hey Iruka did you want someone to walk you ho-" Hiruma paused at the entrance looking around at the three people in the room. "Tsunade-hime, can you calm some of that energy before the ANBU guards come in? They really don't enjoy false alarms."

"Just because you're lazy when you're on duty, doesn't mean everyone else is." She removed her hand from Iruka's mouth but the pressure in the room was gone too. Iruka sighed in relief.

"Is dad still in his office?" Asuma growled, when Hiruma nodded Asuma grabbed Iruka's arm and pulled him with him out of the room, "We need to have a chat with him."

"Hey wait!" Iruka stumbled trying to keep his pace.

"Asuma!" Hiruma and Tsunade shouted after them, Iruka looked back at them before he was shoved through a door and it was slammed shut behind them. The inside of the Hokage's home office looked messier than his office in Hokage tower, it had a lot more books too Iruka noted.

"Asuma what are you-" Iruka looked over at Sandaime startled before looking at Asuma who was doing a series of hand seals. Iruka felt a pulse of chakra come from the teen before Asuma walked over to his father's desk and slammed a hand down on it. Had he put up a sound barrier? Iruka's heart was pounding frantically, was he in trouble? What was going to happen?

"Tell me this kid is not the Secret Keeper." Asuma growled at his father. Iruka winced bringing a hand to his head.

"Hm." Hiruzen glared at his son before looking over at Iruka. Iruka was looking between them both obviously worried. Hiruzen returned his gaze to his son. "Asuma, as it was when you found out about your mother, this is not something you can talk about."

"Did you even give him a choice?" Asuma asked angrily. He couldn't believe this, what his father was doing to a kid. He had overheard most of Iruka's conversation with Tsunade ... the kid was obviously unprepared for the position he was in. And the council were already lying to him about things. "Or did you choose a kid because he wouldn't argue with you?"

Iruka winced again, his headaches were coming back. He hissed in agitation.

"Asuma that is-"

"He's a kid! He's not even fully trained and you expect him to carry this position out? And from what I've overheard he's not even being protected properly. I can't believe you would do this-"

"MINATO-SAN CHOSE ME!" Iruka shouted causing Hiruzen and Asuma to look at him surprised. Iruka kept his gaze on Asuma. "Minato-san chose me! This wasn't Sandaime-sama, it was ... Minato-san and my father died and he needed to give it to someone." Iruka felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, he didn't know why he was but he could feel the heat on his face as his vision blurred. "I was there and he asked ... I didn't know what he was talking about but he chose me and he gave it to me and I want to do it. Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama and all the elders ... they want to choose someone more qualified but ... I want to do it." He whispered the last part before wiping his eyes. "My father was going to do it, why can't I do it for him? Why can't I take his place?"

"Iruka-" Asuma started but Iruka shook his head.

"I'll get stronger." Iruka clenched his fists. "I'll grow older and I'll get stronger. I'll be a genin and a chunin and I'll be a valuable ninja and it won't just be because I'm the Secret Keeper. If ... Hokage-sama finds someone more qualified than me then after the sealing is done I'll agree to whatever he wants but I want to do this. Don't take this away from me too."

"This isn't the will of fire." Asuma looked away from Iruka to look at his dad.

"Yes it is Asuma." Hiruzen hoped his son would understand one day. "I wish you could see it."

"Tch." Asuma clicked his tongue feeling deflated at Iruka's words. He looked back at the other boy who was glaring at him, he deserved that. Asuma sighed undoing the silencing barrier he had placed up. "Fine but I don't agree with this." He stormed out of the office and ignored the looks Tsunade and Hiruma were giving him when he passed them by.

Hiruzen sighed. "I'm sorry about that Iruka ... Asuma ... he ..."

"Dad?" Hiruma asked from the door but Hiruzen shook his head. Hiruma looked at Iruka worried. "Did you want to go home Iruka? I'll walk with you if you want me to."

"Iruka ... I'm sorry about today." Sandaime stood at his desk was a sad expression. Iruka gave him a small smile and went with Hiruma.

Iruka rubbed his head again. His mind was racing. Now Asuma knew but obviously he had known about previous Secret Keepers so they could trust him to keep it a secret but ... he didn't approve of Iruka doing this. Iruka frowned at the ground, he would just have to prove him wrong.

"Sorry about my brother." Hiruma spoke up as they walked through the quiet city. It was already dark, Iruka wondered how long he had been knocked out. "He takes everything seriously and personally."

"It's fine." Iruka mumbled, he didn't know if Hiruma had heard anything or what the other man knew. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Well I'm going to admit I'm going to see Namaiki afterwards." Hiruma grinned with a blush. "Have you met her? Do you want to? We can go see her now if you're hungry."

Iruka thought about the girl he had seen Hiruma with at the fountain. "I've seen you with her ..." His stomach growled.

"Let's go meet her." Hiruma grinned grabbing Iruka's hand. "She'll take your mind off my brother, that's for sure."

"Hey isn't it kind of late?" Iruka stumbled keeping up with Hiruma now. Both Sarutobi brothers were big, he looked at Hiruma's shoulders and wondered if he would ever grow that much.

"It's fine! She runs the dango shop near the entrance of town with her family, they're open all the time to fit ninja hours." Hiruma hummed happily. "I'll even treat you to some dango for not taking it personally that my little brother yelled at you."

"You're so nice compared to him." Iruka blinked before putting his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Haha!" Hiruma laughed. "Our father taught us that everyone in this village is our family and we'll all protect each other like family whether we get along or not. Asuma ..." Hiruma bumped Iruka's shoulders before putting an arm around them. "Asuma cares alot, he has a big heart just like our dad but ... he hasn't figured out how to use it yet. Give him time."

Iruka smiled looking down at the ground. "Okay." But he couldn't help but wonder if Hiruma would feel that he was unqualified for being Secret Keeper as well?

"Hiruma! What are you doing out so late with this handsome young boy?" Iruka looked up to realize they were at the dango shop. Namaiki was standing there at the door grinning wide. "Are you on a date?"

"Can you blame me? He'll be a good catch in a few years." Hiruma teased and Iruka blushed bright red. "Namaiki this is Iruka. Iruka this is Namaiki, my fiance."

"Congratulations." Iruka bowed at the blushing couple, he mentally sighed realizing how heartbroken Anko was going to be. Hiruma was definitely taken.

"Come in, I'll get you to some dango and tea." Namaiki opened the door and Iruka decided that Anko would get over it and find someone else. He grinned at the young couple, he liked them both a lot more than he liked Asuma.

He hoped he could trust the teen not to tell anyone else about him.

XXX

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Kakashi closed the door to his family house. He was moving out to the barracks and going to be closer in town. "I'm still keeping the house and the land, I'm just not going to live here."

"It's good you're keeping it." Gai grinned at him holding a load of boxes. Kakashi hadn't realized how little he had until he realized the two of them could carry it in one load. Gai wasn't originally part of the moving plan but he had run into Kakashi and wanted a challenge so Kakashi volunteered him for moving duty ... to which Gai had been more emotional than necessary. "For when you have kids and want to move in later."

"I don't want ..." Kakashi stopped himself from responding angrily. "That's not a goal of mine, besides I'll be lucky to live to 30."

"You're not going to get out of being my rival that easy." Gai laughed, "I plan to live a long time so you have to stick it out with me."

Kakashi found himself smiling under his mask but made sure to face away from Gai just in case. "If that's all I have going for me ... I'll choose the short life."

"You wound me, my rival." Gai laughed walking with him. "If you aren't saving the house for a family then why?"

Kakashi shrugged, he hadn't thought too hard about it and didn't plan to. "We'll see what happens."

With his luck, the decision would be made for him.

XXX

"Hey do you have anymore red paint?" Hayate poked his head into the room where Iruka was painting the walls. They school had just been rebuilt so students were helping the teachers with the finishing touches. He wiped his hand across his forehead before looking down at his red paint bucket. "I'm almost done with this wall, I can bring this to you ... what room are you in?"

"206." Hayate grinned. "And you have paint on your face."

"You can too if you don't beat it!" Iruka smirked and Hayate laughed before running away.

"Hey no running!" Yoshiro-sensei shouted after Hayate but Iruka didn't see the man until he stopped in front of the doorway. Yoshiro looked around. "Where are Izumo and Kotetsu?"

They had wanted a break and left almost a full hour ago. Iruka hesitated. "They needed more water ..."

"We're here." Izumo walked into the room holding a large box. "And I brought food."

"And I have water." Kotetsu followed in with two water buckets, he winked at Iruka. Who smirked.

"Just because you can henge something-" Yoshiro sighed with a smile as Kotetsu tripped and his buckets turned into rocks. "Doesn't mean you should. All three of you, finish the wall and wash the floor and you can go home."

"Aw but I was here the whole time." Iruka whined.

"And I didn't lie about bringing food." Izumo whined louder.

"Just hurry up." Yoshiro laughed as he left the room. "Enjoy not being in classes until next week."

"Darn we heard you say we went to get water and that was all I could think of." Kotetsu huffed. "How'd he know?"

"They didn't splash." Iruka rolled his eyes and kept painting his wall. "You two can wash the floor while I finish this wall and we'll be done faster."

"Ohhh someone is bossy." Kotetsu huffed laying on the floor. "I'm tired."

"What did you two go do anyway?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Took a nap." Izumo yawned. "There's an extra sandwich in the box for you, I'll go get some water and soap."

"Ugh." Kotetsu reached into the box and grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them, all without moving from his spot on the floor.

"Thank you, I'll eat mine when I'm done. Hayate wanted my paint." Iruka was close to finishing anyway.

"Only because he spilled his on Tsubaki." Kotetsu giggled. "His face was so red, I think he likes her. Yugao yelled at him too."

"Really?" Iruka grinned turning to his friend. "Hayate likes Tsubaki? But she's so ... quiet?"

"I don't think she likes him right now. She started crying." Kotetsu laughed. "If she had a weapon I think she would have stabbed him."

"She would have tried." Izumo came into the room with real buckets of soapy water and rags. "Remember she passed out the last time Ami hit Rei-sensei with that kunai?"

Iruka winced, Tsubaki had hit her head on a tree as she fell and ended up getting a big bump. The noise her head made when it was hitting the tree had been pretty funny though. He laughed as he finished the wall before closing up the paint can and moving his supplies. "I'm going to give this to Hayate."

"Good then you can help us clean!" Kotetsu cheered.

"No way I'm going to eat that sandwich and watch you two mop the floor." Iruka laughed going down the hall. He stopped when he saw Yugao and Hayate whispering at each other. "Hey guys."

"Iruka!" Yugao grinned running to him. "I just overheard Rei-sensei talking about doing genin tests as soon as the school opens up again. I think we're all going to graduate."

"If you pass the test." Hayate coughed and Iruka laughed as Yugao glared at the other boy.

"Well it makes sense." She started. "The village is still understaffed and being spread thin on missions, they need more manpower and we're ready to work. They should do the exams now and let us help."

"I want to help too." Iruka said suddenly feeling nervous. He wondered who he would be on a team with, or who his jonin sensei would be. "You think they really will?"

"It only matters if you pass." Hayate coughed again.

Iruka grinned.

XXX


End file.
